Dessert
by notjustanyfangrl
Summary: It's Natsu's birthday, and Lucy wants to do something special for him. Using her thumb, Lucy popped the top off of the can in her right hand and brought it up in front of her. She then sprayed some onto her left index finger, and held it in front of Natsu's lips. Asking in a husky tone, Lucy watched as goose bumps appeared along Natsu's arms. "Don't you want your dessert?"
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stared at the wall in front of her, paralyzed. Who knew there were so many different types of whipped cream? It was _whipped cream_ for heaven's sake _._ This shouldn't be that hard, all she had to do was grab a can and put it in her basket. She bit her lip as she looked at the rest of the contents in said basket. Chicken, carrots, peppers, rice, tomatoes, several spices, tobasco, and matches; everything that Mira said was in Natsu's favourite curry. Lucy looked back at her list in her other hand again and sighed. She didn't even know what had caused the thought to pop into her mind. Granted she still didn't know what to make for dessert for Natsu's birthday dinner, but that didn't excuse _that_ kind of idea making an appearance.

A small part of her mind snorted at her own forced obliviousness. Of course that kind of an idea would spring to mind, they had been for the past 6 months. Right around the time Natsu had finally kissed her. It was all her pyromaniac of a boyfriend's fault. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remember how he had just randomly blurted that he wanted to kiss her. Lucy had actually dropped the book she'd been reading and turned to see him sitting cross legged on her bed with the most earnest expression she'd ever seen. She still didn't quite know what possessed her to nod yes, but she wanted to thank whatever god was responsible. These last 6 months had been some of the happiest that she had ever lived, and a certain pink haired idiot with a fanged grin was the reason. Mira said it was because she had found her soulmate, Cana said it was because she was finally getting laid.

Lucy's face reddened at the crudeness of Cana's term, but she also couldn't deny it. Regular sex had improved her mood drastically. Gray and Natsu's fighting barely dented her good mood and she had added several chapters to her latest story. She even laughed along with Happy's teasing, prompting the cat to fly into the tree branches beside them by accident. Happy then refused to stop checking her temperature every five minutes for fear that she was dieing.

Shaking her head, Lucy focused back on the cans before her. Without looking at the name she grabbed one and threw it in her basket and walked quickly to the cashier's line. Along the way she slowed by the small pharmacy area in the little corner store as a certain box caught her eye. Trying not to think too hard, Lucy threw the box of condoms into the basket beside the whipped cream can. If everything went well tonight, they might be in need of extra.

Lucy cleared the empty plates from the table and put them in sink. Usually she tried to clean everything as it got dirty, but tonight was an exception. Lucy needed to hurry before she lost her nerve, and if she waited so she could do the dishes she definitely would. If Happy were there he would probably help with the dishes, but he also would have laughed at her almost singeing her hair when she had tried to light Natsu's plate on fire. No, it was for the better that Happy was staying with Wendy and Charla for tonight. The exceed had not been pleased at first when Lucy asked him to stay away, but at the mention of winning a certain white haired cat's heart Happy was, well, happy to go along with Lucy's idea.

The blonde shook her head as she walked to the living room, clearing all thoughts of Happy from her mind. Instead she focused on the head of pink hair that was peaking over the top of her couch. Natsu, hearing Lucy's approach, flopped over and buried his face into the pillows.

"Luccyyyy, my tummy hurts," he moaned into said pillows. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the pathetic sight in front her. Here was the mighty Salamander, a man she had seen take down countless enemies, sprawled face down on her couch and complaining about a tummy ache.

"Well, I would think so considering I just watched you eat 4 plates of fire curry," Lucy replied as she stood by the chair at the other end of the couch, one hand on her hip. Natsu turned his head and shot her a look with narrow eyes.

"It's your fault for makin' it so good," he pouted. "I didn't know it was possible to make it better than Mira's. Guess you'll have to cook all of my meals now Luce!" Natsu grinned his signature grin, although half of his face was still squashed against a pillow, dampening it. But it somehow made him all the more endearing, and Lucy found herself rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's compliment, trying to ignore the blush that crept onto her cheeks.

"I already blow enough money on feeding you, I don't think I could afford it," Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Natsu sat up and let his back fall against the back of the couch with both arms sprawled on either side, and stuck his tongue out at Lucy in response, causing Lucy to laugh at his childishness. Still smiling Lucy continued "Now stay sitting up, if you keep moving around like that your stomach will hurt too much for dessert," . At the mention of dessert Natsu straightened and smiled at Lucy again.

"I always have room for dessert!" he crowed. His brows furrowed then and he tilted his head at Lucy. "But I don't smell any cookies or cake?" Confusion clear in his tone as he looked at Lucy.. Lucy again laughed and shook a finger at him before she turned to walk to her room.

"Just wait and you'll see. It's a special dessert for your birthday!" she called in a sing-song voice over her shoulder and entered her room, closing the door behind her. Leaning her back against the door she took a deep breath and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Pushing herself off the door after a minute she walked purposefully towards her dresser and pulled open the top drawer. Moving a few lace panties out of the way, she carefully pulled out her latest purchase. A red lace matching bra and panty set as well as a sheer black wrap that sat at the bottom of her bra. Donning the outfit Lucy looked in the mirror assessing the reflecting image. She looked quite hot if she said so herself. The black wrap was tied with a large bow just below her cleavage, and was left open down the center of her stomach to flow along her curves and flutter around as she turned from side to side. Her breasts were threatening to spill from the low cups of her bra, and the full lace panties left little to the imagination though they went halfway down the curve of Lucy's backside. Leaving her hair down, Lucy made sure her face was fine before giving her reflection a single nod.

Taking in another deep breath Lucy then went to her closet and kneeled before sweeping a dozen shoes out of her way with one hand. With the other she took the can of whipped cream and the package of condoms out of their bag that she had shoved to the back, behind her shoes. You never know when Natsu would go snooping, and Lucy didn't want to risk him finding it before she was ready. Standing again she looked down at the items in her hands to see that they were shaking.

Part of it was nervousness, Lucy had never done something like this before after all, it was expected that she would be a little nervous that Natsu would think she was too forward. Which was ridiculous, because if there were two things that Lucy knew Natsu loved, it was food and her body. A slight shiver ran down Lucy's spine as she thought about Natsu's mouth worshipping her body, and the attention that he always gave her more sensitive areas. A part of Lucy questioned if it was because he wanted to pleasure her, or if he simply loved the noises she made when he nibbled on her skin. Either way Lucy wasn't about to complain.

The other cause of her shaking was anticipation. She could feel her pulse speed up as she imagined Natsu's darkened eyes, and his rough hands tracing her already memorized body. Taking in a final breath, Lucy opened the door and walked quietly to the living room.

Natsu sat on the couch still, but was resting his head on top of the backrest and was staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. Hearing her soft footsteps he spoke still facing the ceiling, "'Bout time you came out Luce, was thinking you got lost in that giant closet of yours." Lucy snorted and stopped at the edge of the living room.

"And why would that be your first assumption?" she asked with an amused lit. Natsu still wasn't looking at her, and had one hand resting on his toned abs. Lucy thought about how she really should tell him how much she appreciated those open vests of his as she let her eyes trace the planes of his stomach and chest until they came to a rest on his profile, which was now sporting a large grin.

"Cus you're weird. But you're my weirdo, so that's o-" Natsu stopped mid sentence as he finally allowed his head to fall in her direction. Lucy watched as his eyes widened for a second before darkening, and couldn't help but take her lower lip between her teeth as Natsu's gaze looked her up and down.

"Whatcha doing there Luce?" Lucy's breath hitched at the thick tone Natsu's voice had taken on. That was the tone that he only used for her, when they were in the middle of one of their many, ahem, _sessions_. Trying to put on a coy smile, Lucy took a few more steps into the room so that she was now at the edge of the couch. She'd be lying if she said that the way Natsu watched didn't send shivers down her spine. The way that he intensely followed her movements made it feel like he was a predator stalking his prey. And Lucy wasn't sure if she would mind being caught. Natsu seemed to have been frozen into his position, with his legs still splayed, one hand resting on the couch with the other on his stomach, and his head turned towards her and resting on the back of the couch. Except now his body seemed tense with energy, and Natsu's fingers twitched each time his eyes moved to focus on a different part of Lucy.

Raising the can of whipped cream to beside her face, Lucy gave it a slight shake. "I was getting your dessert ready, silly," she purred as she looked at him through her lashes. His breath catching in his throat Natsu again became completely still and his own eyes became hooded. Slowly, Lucy walked between the coffee table and Natsu, who in turn followed her with his gaze so that he was now looking at her from the corner of his right eye. Lucy's eyes were drawn to his neck as she watched him swallow and clench his jaw, and she felt warmth pool in her lower stomach from just looking at the corded muscles there, trying not to think about how many times she had made him moan just by sucking on his scar. Turning to face her just as slowly as Lucy had walked over to him, Natsu let his focus settle on first the can of whipped cream in Lucy's right hand, then on the box of condoms in her left, before coming to a stop on Lucy's face.

A lazy grin spread across Natsu's face as he finally straightened his upper body and he lifted a hand to pull on Lucy's hip, causing her to step in between his still spread up at her, Natsu squeezed the skin beneath his hand before moving it farther back so that he could grab a handful of Lucy's pert ass. Lucy took in a sharp breath in response, and Natsu's grin seemed to get impossibly bigger, and a little more cocky. Feeling herself losing control of the situation, Lucy dropped the package of condoms onto the couch beside Natsu. Neither broke eye contact to see where they fell, and Lucy hoped they were within reaching distance still. Lucy couldn't tell if she was transfixed with his obsidian eyes and the small flecks of green that she saw when she stared long enough, or if he was transfixed by hers. Maybe they were captivated by each other, and Lucy's heart speed up at the thought.

Using her thumb, Lucy popped the top off of the can in her right hand and brought it up in front of her. She then sprayed some onto her left index finger, and held it in front of Natsu's lips. Asking in a husky tone, Lucy watched as goose bumps appeared along Natsu's arms.

"Don't you want your dessert?"

Natsu stared up at Lucy, running his tongue along his suddenly dry lips. He couldn't believe that his Lucy was standing before him in lacy -he thinks it's lace anyway- lingerie and offering him whipped cream off of her finger. And her face wasn't the colour of a tomato. Instead she was looking at him with the most sultry eyes he had ever seen, and a dusting of light pink coated her cheeks. With the way the light was filtering in from the window and how it caught her golden hair, it seemed a halo had appeared around Lucy's form. Her skin glowed, and the creaminess was only more apparent in contrast to her red and black lingerie. Oh God did Natsu want to dig his hands into her thighs, to sink his teeth into the small strip of flesh on her hip that peeked out from between her red panties and the black fabric that seemed to float around her. The more he stared the more Natsu felt that he needed to hear Lucy moan his name. He'd go insane if he didn't soon.

Locking eyes with Lucy again, Natsu started to raise his right hand so that he could grip her wrist, only for Lucy to pull her finger away slightly and twist it so that the whipped dessert was facing herself. Natsu pouted in confusion and gave her a sharp squeeze on her ass where he still held her. Lucy's smile just grew at the motion, and she leaned down so that her face was beside Natsu's.

"No hands," she breathed, and Natsu tried to hold back the shiver that ran along his skin as Lucy's breath caressed his ear. Dropping his right hand which had been frozen in the air, Natsu watched as Lucy straightened. Natsu was suddenly grateful for the loose white harem pants that he wore, because he would be in serious pain if anything more constricting were on his crotch. The slight view down Lucy's bra as she had pulled away from him had been the final straw and he felt himself twitch in need. Fuck, Lucy was gonna be the death of him one of these days.

Lucy was looking at him with half lidded eyes as she brought her finger in front of his lips again. Natsu had never seen her look so confident and in control, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a turn on. Of course, everything Lucy did was a turn on for him, from her laughter, to the way she tied her hair when she was about to fight, or the small pout she gave him in the morning when he had to wake her up. Natsu was certain that he would never get enough of Lucy, and he was happy to spend the rest of his life testing that theory.

But first, he was going to make her moan his name still her throat was raw.

Opening his mouth, Natsu leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her outstretched finger. Giving a light suck, Natsu swirled his tongue around the tip of her finger and savoured the taste of the cream against his mouth. He also enjoyed how it tasted a little bit like Lucy. It was like a little teaser, and Natsu craved tasting all of her. He gave her finger another hard suck and dragged his tongue along the side of it. He had been watching as the blush on Lucy's face darkened and her eyes became slightly hazy. Pride swirled in his chest as he realized Lucy was shaking slightly, and decided he was going to have fun seeing what kind of reactions he could pull out of her. Making sure that Lucy's eyes were focused on his, Natsu used his tongue to push her finger against the top row of his teeth. Natsu watched with narrow eyes as Lucy's brown ones widened slightly and as her lips parted as she breathed in sharply. Releasing her breath, Lucy seemed to whisper his name like it was a prayer.

"Natsu,"

Finally, Natsu had gotten what he wanted. Except now that he had it, he needed more. His name on her lips was his drug, and Natsu was thoroughly addicted. Feeling her pull her finger out of his mouth, Natsu gave it a quick nip before releasing her. Lucy again breathed in a sharp intake of air and released it in a shaky sigh. Oh, Natsu was going to have fun with this alright.

Leaning back into the couch, Natsu grinned up at Lucy and licked his lips. The taste of her finger still lingered and Natsu felt a familiar pull in his lower stomach. Lucy seemed to be trying to compose herself, and Natsu felt his grin soften. The scent of her arousal surrounded Natsu, and he knew she must be fighting her own desires as she tried to carry out her ideas for tonight. His girlfriend really did get some crazy ideas sometimes, but once Lucy had one there was no letting go of it. She was like Erza and cake in that sense. Rubbing circles into the soft skin beneath his thumb, Natsu couldn't help thinking that he had the best girlfriend in all of Fiore.

Startled out of his wandering thoughts, Natsu found it difficult to swallow as he watched Lucy swiftly shake the can two times before spraying the whipped cream into the top of the valley of her breasts. Letting the can and her hand fall back down with gravity, Lucy smiled down at him with a teasing grin.

He was dating the best girlfriend in all of the world.

"Remember," she sang softly. "No hands."

Fuck this, he was dating a goddess.

Natsu let his hand fall to the middle of her thigh, and with a swift tug pulled Lucy's leg over his own so she was now half crouching on the couch. Natsu lifted his right hand and helped Lucy settle her left leg so it mirrored her right. Now that she was fully straddling him, Natsu allowed his hands to run along her thighs and trace up the smooth skin of her waist. Feeling the black material settle around his wrists Natsu tugged again at Lucy, this time moving her upper body so that he could have easier access to her offering before him.

Natsu was never one to turn down food, after all.

Dipping his tongue to get underneath the whipped cream, Natsu dragged the wet muscle up until his forehead rested in the crook of Lucy's neck. Pulling his tongue back into his mouth Natsu used the top of his head to nudge Lucy's chin back, allowing better access to her neck. The taste of cream mixed with her scent of strawberries, and Natsu was convinced that it was the best combination in the world. Opening his mouth once again, Natsu lowered his face so that he could place open mouthed kisses along the tops of Lucy's large breasts. The soft skin seemed to call to him as he lapped at any leftover cream that he had missed before. Feeling Lucy's left hand tangle itself in his hair, Natsu buried his nose into the valley. Her scent was intoxicating and Natsu was only partially aware of the fact the he was softly biting her breasts, leaving little marks. His marks. Natsu would make sure she was covered in them. She was his Lucy, just as much as he was her Natsu. Thinking of her nails leaving scratches down his back and of her own bite marks littering his body, Natsu's hips jumped and ground at Lucy's core while he bit down into the flesh beneath his lips.

"Natsu!" came the sweet call to his ears, and Natsu licked and sucked at the bite mark he had left. He lifted his eyes to see Lucy's, the chocolate colouring impossibly deepened with lust, and he took in her heavy panting, her flushed cheeks, and most of all her scent. Strawberries. Delicious strawberries and vanilla and cream. Natsu felt his mouth water at the idea of tasting the combination again. Letting his right hand trail up and down Lucy's side, running along her ribcage and just teasing the underside of her breast before going back down to squeeze her full hip and run along her thigh only to repeat the motion, Natsu listened to her slight whimpers before deciding she was fully distracted. His left hand had snuck out from under her lingerie and had reached for the can of whipped cream in her right hand, Lucy not paying attention to anything other than his right hand on her skin. When she felt the can leave her hand however Lucy snapped out of her daze, but Natsu now held the power.

Leaning forward suddenly, Natsu caused Lucy to tilt back and used his hand on the small of her back to balance her, but not before Lucy had used both of her hands to grasp at Natsu's biceps for balance. Without giving Lucy time to question -and by question Natsu meant yell at- him, Natsu sprayed the whipped cream into the hollow of where Lucy's neck met her shoulder, threw the can to his left, and once more buried his face into her skin. Strawberries and cream filled his senses again and Natsu hummed in appreciation while using both hands to tightly squeeze at the firm skin on her lower back.

Lucy threw her head back and relied on Natsu's hold of her to keep her balanced, letting him have full access to her throat. Natsu's heart swelled at the simple gesture, as he could feel the trust Lucy held in him that she would leave herself so unguarded. It was something she only did for him. The noises she made were only for him. And oh boy, was she making them now. Mewls and sighs were pouring from her mouth between her heavy pants, and Natsu felt that his ego was about to burst. Here was the ever proper Lucy Heartfilia, and he was drawing these sounds out of her just by kissing her neck. Ok, it was more than kissing as he had already left several bruises from sucking on her, and he was definitely fighting the urge to bury his teeth into her soft, creamy skin.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat as he heard the breathy call from Lucy above him, followed by her left hand reaching to cup the back of his neck and pull at the short hairs there.

"Na-Natsuuu,"

Feeling all restraint flood away Natsu lifted a hand to the bow below Lucy's breasts and tore at it, throwing the loose cloth to the side. Damn, the bra hadn't gone with it. Natsu should just burn it off, although he was certain Lucy would kill him afterwards. Ignoring the offending bra for now, Natsu sunk his teeth into Lucy's neck, pulling a loud cry from the blonde. Her cry turned into a whimper as Natsu used the hand he had used to remove the black cloth to roughly grope at her breast, feeling it spill between his fingers. Lucy's own hands had started to desperately pull at Natsu's vest and scarf, and Natsu accommodated by shrugging it down to his elbows while Lucy had unwound the scarf from his neck and placed it on the cushion to his right. Lucy's hands kept moving over Natsu's now exposed shoulders and upper chest, and her nails pulled at his skin with every pass. Natsu gave a hard suck to the bite mark in response, making Lucy keen and wind one hand into his hair. With a hard yank Lucy removed his mouth from her neck and pressed her own lips against his..

Natsu leaned back against the couch again and used his free hand to tug at her long hair, enjoying the silky feeling in between his fingers. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and played with her own, swallowing all of her sounds. Her mouth moved against him effortlessly, a testament to how many times they had kissed. Both tongues moved in sync, teeth nipping at lips when one needed breath, and pants swallowed by the other. Natsu felt a low growl tear from his throat and Lucy ground herself against him, and he could feel her wetness soaking through his own pants.

Oh fuck was she going to be the death of him.

Natsu released his hold of her hair and trailed it down her back, managing to unhook her bra with a flick of his wrist. His hand continued to move down though, and he came to a stop on her hip. Roughly, he yanked her hips down onto his and ground his hardness into her again, while at the same time moving his other hand under the loose bra and pinching at her erect nipple. Lucy threw her head back and let out a choked scream, allowing Natsu to capture her lower lip. Rolling the soft flesh between his teeth Natsu again moved her hips down against his and ground against her though the layers of fabric. Lucy had both hands tugging in his hair at this point, and a dull ache had started to form with how roughly she was pulling at his scalp.

If she was going to be the death of Natsu, it seemed Lucy felt the same way about him.

Now palming her nipple, Natsu placed sloppy kisses along the edge of her mouth and trailed down the column of her throat. He gave extra attention to the now large bruise he had left earlier, and was rewarded with Lucy arching her chest into his. His name kept falling from her lips and Natsu's hips jumped in response every time. Natsu moved his other hand off her waist -Lucy seemed to be grinding against him just fine on her own- and massaged both breasts while sucking along Lucy's collar bone. Lucy had one hand tangled in his hair still, and the other one seemed to be trying to touch any exposed skin that it could find.

Suddenly Natsu's torso was left cold and his lips empty as Lucy pulled away and shimmed off her bra. Natsu took a second to stare at her as she sat on his lap before fully removing his vest and throwing it over the back of the couch. Natsu felt his heart stop as she ran a hand through her loose blonde hair and moved it away from her face. She was beautiful. How had he ever gotten her to fall in love with him. Natsu still couldn't believe it sometimes, and now as he looked up at her and the shy smile that seemed to light up her face Natsu was having difficulty feeling that this wasn't just a dream. That this was real.

Lucy seemed to know what he was thinking - she always did- and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his swollen lips. Pulling back, she rested her forehead against his and cupped his face with her left hand, and whispered "I love you,".

"Love you too, Luce," he murmured as he cupped her hand with his own, pressing kisses into the palm of her hand.

Hearing the the rattle of the can Natsu looked over, while still keeping his lips pressed firmly into Lucy's soft hand, and saw the can of whipped cream in her other hand. He looked back at Lucy's face and raised an eyebrow. Lucy didn't say anything as she used one hand to lean Natsu's head back, and sprayed the cold cream along his exposed collarbone. Natsu shivered at the feeling but relaxed when Lucy's warm mouth covered it. He felt her run her tongue along the trail of whipped cream, and gripped her ass again when she dragged her teeth over the slick skin. Natsu stared up at the ceiling as his head fell back against the couch and let Lucy have her way with him. Well, with his shoulder anyway. Natsu was so focused on the feeling of Lucy's mouth working on his skin and the feeling of her full ass beneath his calloused hand - a feeling that he had spent months dreaming about- that he almost missed Lucy mumbling against the skin of his neck.

"Tastes good,".

A large grin spread across Natsu's face, and he was sure if Lucy could see it she'd be running in the opposite direction. Lucy didn't trust this grin, and with good reason. Making sure that Lucy couldn't leave her position by placing one hand on the back of her neck and moving his other to the dimple at the base of her spine, Natsu turned his head and purred into Lucy's ear.

"What do I taste like?".

Natsu felt Lucy tense and her mouth became still. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. Probably hadn't meant to even say it out loud. Natsu felt a chuckle bubble up from his stomach and nuzzled his face into the blonde hair on the top of her head. Strawberries filled his senses, but he wasn't done teasing her. Gripping the top of her ass tightly he pulled her even closer to him.

"Come on Luce, what do I taste like? Lu-shiiiiii, you need to answer meee" Natsu felt Lucy squirm as he teased her, and he loosened his hold on the back of her neck enough to allow her head to rise. Lucy's cheeks were puffed out in a pout, and her face was turning a deep red. Completely removing his hand from her hair, Natsu poked her cheek and let out a cackle as she attempted to bite his finger. Poking her nose this time, Natsu crowed out her name, succeeding in making her crack a tiny smile. With a huff Lucy looked away and mumbled something under her breath. Natsu felt his grin grow again -his cheeks were starting to hurt- and gave a sharp squeeze to the supple flesh under his other hand.

"What was that? You need to speak louder Luce," Natsu had meant a light teasing tone, but the feeling of Lucy still on top of him and her ass sitting so perfectly in his hand had caused it to sound more like a growl. Lucy rolled her eyes knowing full well that Natsu could hear her with his heightened hearing, but spoke louder anyway.

"Like campfire smoke, and cream, and spice," came the soft reply. A low purr ripped itself from Natsu's throat at Lucy's admittance, and the voluptuous blonde whipped her head to look at Natsu with wide eyes. Large chocolate brown eyes had lost almost all of the lust from earlier, and instead held barely contained mirth. A few seconds of silence passed before Lucy spoke.

"Did you just actually purr? Like a cat? Oh my God you just purred like Happy," Lucy then had to double over on herself and rest her head against Natsu's chest as she held her stomach in laughter. Natsu, feeling his ego bruise, turned his head away and tried to fight off the blush that rose on his cheeks.

"Not my fault, you're the one who made me. Can't fuckin' help it," he muttered as he pouted. Feeling Lucy take hold of his face with both hands, he still refused to look in her direction. Laughing at his childishness, Lucy lowered head and nuzzled into Natsu's scar. She pulled away slightly and then placed soft closed lipped kisses all along it, before pressing her lips firmly into the middle of it.

And blowing a raspberry into his neck.

Natsu let out a small bark and shied away from Lucy's lips, glaring at her as she broke into laughter again. "What the hell was that Luce? Why are you being so mean to meeeee?" Natsu wasn't sure if his glare was effective considering his voice had come out more whiny than he wanted, but Lucy's gaze had softened and fondness coated her features. Rubbing a thumb along his cheekbone, Natsu once again tilted his face into her hand.

"I love all of your sounds, Natsu," she stated softly. Her smile grew as she looked at him, and Natsu watched as love filled her deep brown eyes. This had to be Natsu's favourite expression of Lucy's, he decided. "I love your laugh, and your snorts. I love the happy sounds you make when you catch a big fish or the little mewls when I won't let you shower with me. I even love your purrs, they mean that you feel safe with me. I adore that, Natsu," Natsu had felt his smile grow with each example Lucy had given, and he only hoped that she could feel how much he loved her right now. She always knew what to say when he needed to hear it. Natsu watched with slight confusion as Lucy bit at her lower lip again and her eyes seemed to cloud a little.

"But most of all," Lucy continued with a rough tone, "I love it when you growl," and on the final word Lucy ground down hard against Natsu's lap. It seemed to have the desired effect as Natsu felt a loud growl rip from his throat. Using both hands Natsu gripped Lucy's waist and yanked her down hard again to meet with his own hips. A part of Natsu was aware that he was probably going to leave bruises on her pale skin, but he was too far gone to care. Leaning forward Natsu placed his lips along Lucy's pulse point.

Allowing the roughness to stay in his voice, Natsu spoke into her skin. "You like when I growl? When I lose control, right Luce? Fuck, that's so hot," he finished by biting into the warm flesh of her neck again. Lucy's scream tickled his lips as he felt it travel out of her throat, and he lapped at the newest mark he had added to Lucy's collection.

Natsu felt Lucy start to try and detangle from him and he pulled back with slight alarm. Had he hurt her? He hadn't thought he bit her that hard, but his mind was pretty fogged with the latest surge of lust. Looking at her face, Natsu let out a sigh of relief when he saw her own lust written plainly on her face, but continued to watched with amusement as Lucy fumbled around and seemed to be trying to focus on something. Her heavy breathing made her bare chest easy to focus on, and Natsu fought to not be distracted by it too much. He'd still keep an eye on the rise and fall of her breasts, he was a man after all, but he also wanted to see what Lucy was doing. A low chuckle rumbled in his chest, Lucy hadn't even noticed he'd stopped kissing her neck she was so distracted. Finally Lucy seemed to have pulled herself off of his lap, and she sunk down between his open legs. Natsu's own breathing speed up as he saw Lucy grab the can of whipped cream from it's discarded position on the couch beside him and as she hooked her fingers of her other hand under the waist of his pants.

"Luce?" Natsu called, feeling his voice crack.

Lucy looked up at him, and Natsu had to swallow hard at the mischievous glint he saw in her eyes. They looked much more focused now than they had earlier, and a sultry smile was spreading across Lucy's face.

Giving a quick tug to Natsu's waist band, Lucy leaned forward so that her face was just hovering over Natsu's still covered cock. Her teasing tone when she finally spoke did nothing to slow the beating of Natsu's heart. Actually no, Natsu was certain that it had stopped for a good two seconds before going into overdrive.

"I was just thinking that I wanted my dessert."


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell was she thinking._ Lucy had never been so forward in all of her life, and she felt like she was going to burst into flames for being so, so, _naughty_. But as she looked up at Natsu and saw the mixture of shock and lust play across his face, Lucy figured spontaneously bursting into flame wouldn't be the worst thing. Tugging again at the waist of his white pants Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand before looking up at his face again. Natsu stared back at her and blinked several times, as though trying to process what she wanted. Lucy had to laugh as she saw realization reach his dark onyx eyes and the following scramble of hands as Natsu fought to remove his loose pants. Flopping back down onto the couch, Natsu seemed to have energy bubbling over. Lucy snorted as she thought about how Natsu looked like an eager child who was opening presents on christmas, although this was much less innocent of a situation.

Reaching out her empty hand with much more confidence than she felt, Lucy wrapped her slim fingers around his base. Her fingertips barely brushed against each other as she stroked his full length a few times, and she couldn't help but admire how velvety he felt beneath her hand. And _hot_. It was like fire itself was inside him, and Lucy bit her lip at the thought of his heat moving inside her. Squirming in her kneeling position, Lucy fought to ignore her own wetness and need, she had plans for _him_ right now after all.

The small sound of a whimper above her snapped Lucy out of her reprieve, causing her to look up to see Natsu staring down at her with lips pressed together and almost black hazy eyes. A dark blush coated his cheeks and with every large inhale of air his muscles in his chest and stomach seemed to twitch. His hands kept gripping into the couch cushions, and Lucy thought in the back of her mind that he might actually rip them. Deciding that she should probably carry on before Natsu lost his mind, Lucy gave a firm squeeze to Natsu's base before spraying the whipped cream up the full length of him. Holding eye contact with Natsu -something she had learned he loved- Lucy dragged her tongue along the line of sweetness.

A choked sound fell from Natsu's lips at the touch of her mouth on him, and Lucy was now certain that he was going to tear her poor couch to shreds. Dropping the can of whipped cream to the ground, Lucy used the now free hand to touch Natsu's exposed hip and ab muscles. Running her fingers along the 'V' shaped planes which had been calling to Lucy from above the waist of Natsu's pants earlier, she took the tip of him into her mouth and gave a soft suck. Ignoring the stutters and sounds coming from above her head Lucy flattened her her palm to try and stop the tiny jumps of Natsu's hips and closed her eyes. She then ran her fingers through the fine pink hairs that ran down from Natsu's naval and gathered around his base. She twirled them lightly before moving to cup one of his balls and roll it in her palm as she took more of his cock into her mouth.

"Fuuuck," came the quiet hiss above her, and Lucy felt pride swell in her chest.

Dragging her tongue along the part of the vein in her mouth Lucy took in the taste as she brought her eyes up to Natsu's again. The sweetness of the cream mixed with the muskiness of Natsu, and a bit of spice was still noticeable that was usually found in Natsu's less private areas, rolled around on her tongue. All of this was completely unnoticed by Lucy however as she tried not to snort at her boyfriend's expression. Natsu's cheeks were very much red, his bottom lip caught between his pointed teeth as he ground his jaw together, his eyes were squeezed shut, and he had definitely ripped her couch as there were claw marks in the cloth and pieces of fabric peeking out from his white knuckled fists.

Lucy drew her head back prompting Natsu to force one eye open. What in the world was wrong with him? Resting her head on his thigh Lucy lazily stroked his cock, allowing the wetness from her mouth to make his length slick under her fingers. "You okay?" she asked lightly, eyebrows pulling together a little. From what she could tell by the sliver of Natsu's one eye, lust was still the dominant emotion but the pained look he wore still gave Lucy enough reason to be worried. She stopped massaging him and continued to stare at his face until he was able to open both eyes.

Panting, he spoke with a rough voice. "You said, ah, n-no hands,". Lucy felt her mouth fall open slightly as she understood what he meant. Natsu usually buried his hands in her hair when she pleasured him with her mouth, but had been trying to fight his impulses thinking that Lucy's earlier rule was still in play. Why he was choosing to follow her rule now was beyond Lucy, as Natsu had let his hands run free over her body earlier.

Resuming her stroking motion Lucy gave a few light kisses to his shaft before speaking against his skin. "You can use your hands however you want now, Natsu,"

The only response she received was a quick 'thank god' and the feeling of Natsu running his hands along her scalp before gripping her hair in his hands. Lucy rolled her eyes before taking him into her mouth once more.

A much more relaxed sigh escaped from Natsu's lips, and his hands massaged into her head as she bobbed up and down on the tip of his length, creating an almost soothing feeling for Lucy. However, soothing was not what Lucy wanted to be feeling right now. No, she wanted desire and need and _fire_. Without warning Lucy dropped her head until she felt him brush lightly against the back of her throat. His hands fisted in her hair and Lucy had to place her left hand on his thigh to brace herself as Natsu lurched forward.

"F-FUCK," came the strangled gasp from above. Lucy looked up to see Natsu panting and with wide eyes. "You can't j-just do, ah, that Luce. Ya need to give me some warnin'," Lucy snorted, brought her head up slightly and dropped it back down again. Her lips ghosted her hand at his base, she was only about three quarters of the way down Natsu's cock and he was touching the back of her throat already. "You don't gotta do that, Luce. I heard some of the girls at the guild complain that it hurts," raising an eyebrow at his concern, Lucy couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her face as she also heard Natsu mutter under his breath, "Fuck, why are you so good at this?".

Lucy slowly pulled his length from her mouth and released him with a loud pop, far beyond the point of being self conscious. Resting the side of her face on his thigh again she gave his cock a -rather hard- stroke and licked her lips.

"Do you not think I can do it?" she asked as she blinked at him. Lucy was sure to let a bit of a challenging tone slip into her words. Natsu gulped as he looked down at her, and slowly tried to loosen his hold on her hair. Lucy was sure that her scalp was probably hurting but was far too amused by Natsu's slightly fearful expression to fully care. It was never wise to offend Lucy Heartfilia after all, especially when she was so close to such a sensitive area.

"No, that's no-" Natsu began but Lucy cut him off.

"Do you not want me to do it?" she asked with fake surprise.

Natsu forcefully shook his head side to side at her question. "No,no I definitely want you to, but it- HOLY CRAP!" The rest of whatever Natsu had been about to say was lost as Lucy took him into her mouth once more. Giving a hard suck, Lucy began her movements again and she couldn't hold back the giggle at Natsu's exasperated sigh above her. Closing her eyes Lucy gave small strokes to the part of him she could still hold with her hand. She tried to match her strokes with Natsu's increasingly heavy breathing. Up with an inhale, down with an exhale. Up, down, up, down.

"Fine, but if you're gonna do _that_ to me Luce," the sudden feeling of Natsu gathering her hair in his rough hands combined with the low growl that laced his now deep voice caused Lucy's eyes to fly open and for her to pause her motions. "you need to take it _all._ Can't do anything half-assed, right Luce?" Lucy blinked owlishly at him, trying to wrap her brain around what he had just said. _Need to take it all_.

Oh.

OH.

Lucy felt her cheeks burn, more from the idea of such a dirty act than the actual fact that she was kneeling and staring up at Natsu with the majority of his length in her mouth. Usually she would be reacting more to his teasing words, but her brain was more preoccupied trying to remember what Cana had told her before. Something about relaxing her throat? Lucy wished she had paid more attention to her alcoholic friend rather than letting herself become so flustered.

Swallowing, Lucy gave a small nod before letting Natsu's hands take over. As commanding of a tone as he had used, the tentativeness of his hands as he lowered Lucy's mouth deeper onto his cock betrayed him. Lucy would always fully trust Natsu, but any worry that she had was forgotten as she realized that Natsu was probably just as nervous as she was. Breathing through her nose, Lucy tried her best to relax. She had never had anything this far down her throat and it was becoming uncomfortable, though not unbearable. With every quarter of an inch that Lucy took in, the tentativeness slipped from Natsu's hands. Confidence seemed to radiate off of him, and Lucy fought squirming again as she looked into Natsu's dark eyes. Her panties were soaked through at this point, and the dominant expression that Natsu held as he looked down at her was not helping matters.

Both hands were braced on either of Natsu's thighs and Lucy squeezed and relaxed her fingers into his muscles as she tried to get comfortable. Her lips finally hit Natsu's base, and Lucy felt one eye close and a choked sound caught in her throat as she tried to swallow around his large member. Lucy lifted her own head and Natsu's hands instantly relaxed their grip although they stayed tangled in her golden hair. Pausing when she felt his tip brush the back of her throat, Lucy took him in fully again. It was easier the second time, and she was able to do it a little faster than before. A large grin broke across Natsu's face, which had been focused in concentration seconds before. Taking control again, Natsu used his hands to lift up Lucy's mouth and lower her on himself again. Repeating the motion, Natsu knotted her hair in between his fingers and gave a soft tug every now and again on Lucy's scalp.

"Such a good girl, Luce. Fuck, your mouth is so hot, it's like my dick's on fire," Natsu growled down to her. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at his tone, the bastard _knew_ what his growl did to her and now he wouldn't stop using it. And to make matters worse Lucy couldn't deny how much the first part of his sentence turned her on, proven by the way her hips bucked against nothing. The second part however, had her trying not to snort. Failing, Lucy instantly gagged as her throat tried to close around Natsu's cock. Pulling back so that his tip was resting on her tongue, Lucy chose to take a break for a second and played with him in her mouth, giving a few soft sucks between rolling her tongue along his vien. She released one of his thighs and used her now free hand to sloppily massage the now slick base of his shaft.

Natsu's mouth had fallen open and he was panting heavily, but he still managed to raise an eyebrow down at Lucy and amusement was swirling with the lust in his eyes. Running a thumb along her temple, a deep chuckle rumbled in Natsu's chest.

"You okay, Luce?" he questioned her, although there was little hint of concern in his voice as a smug grin spread on his face, revealing his pointed canines. "Too big for ya?" The cockieness in his voice made Lucy roll her eyes again and hum at him in response. All amusement vanished from his face as a loud snarl tore itself from Natsu's throat and his hips bucked deeper into her mouth. Lucy winced at the now harsh grip he had on her hair and the sudden pressure at the back of her throat. She sent a glare up at Natsu who only returned her look with one of heat.

"Again, Lucy. Do that again. Fuck, it felt so good," Lucy fought to not do as told, she did _not_ want Natsu to know how much it turned her on when he was so in control. When he was so dominant. Like she needed him to have something else that would make her putty in his hands, the reveal of her growling fetish had already proved how easily Natsu turned her on. A high whine sounded in the back of Natsu's throat and he tugged on her hair gently.

" _Please_ Luce,"

All resolve left Lucy as his voice cracked and desperate need filled his onyx eyes. She could tell he was close by the way he twitched in her mouth, and if she focused she could feel his pulse on her tongue. Leaving his tip pushing on the back of her throat Lucy hummed again and watched as Natsu's eyes slowly slid shut and his face turned towards the ceiling. With shallow thrusts he moved in Lucy's mouth, and Lucy ran her tongue around him and continued her small hums as she let Natsu move her head, his grip much more relaxed than before. Curses and praise poured out of Natsu's mouth as he came closer to his peak.

"So close Luce, _fuck_ , so good. Ah, ahh, I love y-you, fu-fuck, I'm gonna cu-, Lucy, Lucy, _Lucy_!"

With the final call of her name Lucy felt Natsu tense beneath her and go still. Warmth flooded down her throat as he came in her mouth, and Lucy closed her eyes as she struggled to swallow it all. Lucy peaked one eye open as she felt him soften and his body crumpled against the couch. Natsu seemed to be struggling to slow his breathing and his hands began to massage Lucy's sore scalp, running his fingers through her hair as she released him from her lips.

Lucy herself was panting, and she raised a hand to wipe at her mouth. Blushing, she realized that at some point her saliva had pooled down her chin, and her lips were slightly sore from the previous abuse. Her blush only grew as she realized that Natsu was staring at her, unfocused eyes wandering her face. Stopping at her lips, Lucy watched as Natsu's gaze became focused. Detangling his hands from her hair - Lucy was sure that it was a rat's nest at this point - Natsu ran the back of his fingers along the side of Lucy's face. Cupping her chin with one hand, Natsu slowly dragged his thumb across Lucy's swollen lower lip.

Lucy felt a painful ache from her core at the motion, but chose to stay still as Natsu touched her face gently. An exhausted smile pulled at Natsu's mouth, and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

"You're so amazing," Natsu said softly as he looked down at her through hooded eyes. Lucy's smile grew at his praise, but paused as a concerned look passed over Natsu's face. Tilting her head from side to side, Natsu seemed to be scrutinizing Lucy, for what though she wasn't sure.

"Umm Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked as Natsu continued to inspect her face.

Natsu's hand stopped moving Lucy's head, and settled on her cheek as Natsu slid into a crouch before her. Seeing as there wasn't much room between the coffe table and the couch, Natsu's nose was almost pressed up against Lucy's as he kneeled before her and Lucy's breath caught at the sudden closeness. She vaguely noticed that if they both inhaled at the same times their bare chests touched, but was too distracted by Natsu's odd behaviour. He now held her face with both hands, looking at Lucy with critical gaze.

"Are you sure you're alright Luce?" he asked softly, and the sudden worry in his voice made Lucy's jaw fall slightly. That was what all this was about? Lucy leaned forward slightly and rubbed her nose against Natsu's, giggling to herself. A small grin appeared on Natsu's lips, but concern was still evident on his face. "I mean, I wasn't exactly gentle near the end there. You do have this habit of getting me all fired up, ya know," Natsu now fully rested his forehead against Lucy's, and his soft, teasing tone matched his eyes. Lucy was so close to him that she could make out the flecks of green that swam in his onyx irises, could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

Leaning into his warm hands, Lucy felt pure love for the man before her. While he could drive her insane with his carelessness on missions - the stars only knew how much rent money she had lost along the years - he also made her happy. So very happy. His goofy smile was what she craved when she was lonely, the feel of his soft and ridiculously coloured hair in her hands what calmed her when her emotions became too much. And his love filled her when she didn't know that she had been empty. As cheesy as it sounded to Lucy, he was the fire in her soul. This pyromaniac of a wizard had somehow snuck into her heart and set up camp. Kinda like he did to her room, if Lucy thought about it too hard.

Focusing on the present, Lucy gave Natsu her brightest smile. "Oh course I'm alright, silly. You'd never actually hurt me, and besides," Lucy broke their gaze and focused on the carpet to her right. She needed to let Natsu know that it was alright. That a small - okay, more than small - part of Lucy had enjoyed how rough he'd been with her. Biting at her lip, she thought about if she should admit that to Natsu, he _was_ mischievous enough as it was, it probably wouldn't end well for Lucy if he knew all of her fetishes.

Or it would end _very well_ for Lucy if he knew.

"Luce?" Natsu's call made her eyes snap up once more, and embarrassment made Lucy squeak as she realized that she had zoned out while thinking. She really needed to stop doing that. "'Besides,' what? You never finished your sentence, werido" Natsu prodded her. His eyes only held innocent curiosity, and Lucy felt her heart begin to melt again. She locked her eyes on his lips, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

" I-I like it when you're rough," she managed to stutter out with a soft voice. Her face felt exceptionally warm at the confession, and Lucy was sure she looked like a tomato. Still watching his lips, Lucy saw his light smile turn into a smug grin. Natsu's tongue darted out and swiped at his lower lip and Lucy followed the motion until her gaze caught on his sharp canine. Feeling her heart speed up Lucy was reminded of her own ignored desires. Lucy narrowed her eyes at his teeth, cursing them and their sharpness. Natsu was turning her into a sex fiend. She was being _turned on_ by _teeth_ for pity's sake. Lifting her eyes away from his torturously sharp fangs, Lucy felt that she had made the worst decision by finally looking Natsu in the eye.

Almost black eyes held barely contained glee, but Lucy saw something flickering just behind it. She could see it in his grin, feel it in the way his hold on her face became more firm.

 _Conquest._

He was looking at her as though he was a fierce predator that had managed to cage his prey, and was deciding on how to play with it. Letting out a high pitched 'eep' Lucy tried to yank her head out of Natsu's grip but he lazily held onto her, causing her face to scrunch together slightly. Placing one hand on his wrist, Lucy gave a soft tug, though she didn't know if she truly wanted him to let go. Natsu relaxed his hold slightly so that her face wasn't as smushed together, but still held onto her.

"You like when I'm rough with you?" Natsu asked cockily. Lucy was certain that he would look like the Chesire cat if his grin grew any bigger or more smug. Natsu leaned forward and pressed his lips against one of her bite marks, continuing to speak against her skin "You're such a dirty girl Luce,". Natsu slowly tilted her head back and began to press feather light kisses to every bruise, mark, and bite he had left in Lucy's skin before. Allowing Natsu to have full control, Lucy relaxed and closed her eyes. In between his kisses Natsu spoke with such a deep voice that Lucy could feel it resonate in her bones.

"You like it when I bite you," Lucy took in a deep, shuddering breath as Natsu pressed his rough lips against her tender neck again. "You like it when I growl," Lucy's hands were tangled in Natsu's soft pink hair again as the roughness took over his voice. "I can smell it Luce. I can smell how horny you are. How horny _I make you."_ A soft mewl left Lucy's lips and she ground her hips onto her heels, trying to relieve some of the pressure that was steadily building up. Natsu brought his face away from her shoulder and Lucy felt his mouth press against her temple.

"I can almost taste you Lucy, the air is so thick with your scent." Natsu's voice was little over a growl now, and Lucy couldn't take it anymore. Removing a hand from his hair, Lucy reached between her thighs and ran her fingers across her slit through her soaked underwear. Natsu immediately let go of her face with one hand and snatched her wrist before she could do anything else, bringing her hand up beside them. A primal sound rang deep in Natsu's chest and Lucy forced her eyes open to look at him. Pitch black bored into chocolate brown as Lucy's pants became heavier with each second passing.

"You don't know what you do to me, Luce." Natsu whispered into the air between them. Swallowing heavily, Lucy dug her nails into Natsu's scalp and pulled him close so that their foreheads once again touched.

"So show me."

Lucy watched a short laugh escape Natsu's throat as he rolled his head to the side, pressing his left cheek against her right.

"Aye sir," he hummed into her ear before returning his forehead to hers.

Holding her gaze with impish eyes Natsu twisted their bodies so that Lucy was being pushed to the carpet along the length of the couch. Natsu had wrapped his hand around the back of Lucy's neck as he led her down, and had kept the same distance as before during their slow descent. Feeling the strain on her knees, Lucy shuffled them out from under her and stretched them between Natsu's, so that he was now in a crouched pose with either leg of his trapping Lucy under him.

Lucy felt her soft carpet tickle her back and shoulders as they finally laid on the floor. Well, Lucy was lying on the floor. Natsu was on his knees and leaning over her. Completely naked. Lucy knew they were both naked, but _his_ nakedness stood out to her. Lucy let her eyes flit to the muscles in his arms and his shoulders. She had always known that Natsu was fit, but it wasn't until they started to date that Lucy started to truly appreciate how attractive Natsu really was. Caramel skin was pulled taut over the cords of his muscles, shifting like waves whenever he flexed. Lucy was itching to feel it underneath her nails. Natsu cleared his throat and Lucy was ripped out of her fantasies.

"Like what'cha see, Luce?" Natsu teased, and Lucy found it difficult to swallow at the fire in his eyes. Refusing to blush Lucy looked him dead in the eye and spoke with as seductive as a voice as she could muster.

"I'd like it even better if I could see more,"

Natsu raised his eyebrows, throwing his head back to let out a roar of laughter. Smirking, Lucy continued to watch him laugh until his eyes looked at her face again. Even if she loved when he took control like this, it didn't mean that Lucy liked to be submissive. She wanted to to make him work for it, and judging by the look in Natsu's eyes he seemed to enjoy the challenge as much as Lucy.

Releasing her head and hand, Natsu straightened his body and allowed Lucy's eyes to slowly roam over him as he sat on her hips. Lucy reached out and ghosted her hands over his thighs, abs, ribs, and chest where she couldn't reach anymore without moving off the ground. Lucy's touch became more firm as she spent more time tracing his scars and scoring her nails down his sides. His skin felt just as good as she had imagined, not too soft but not too rough either. Lucy's hands stilled their travels though when she felt Natsu's muscles shift beneath her touch. Natsu had placed his fists on his hips, and was tilting his head up and to the right corner. Lucy's eyes widened in realization as Natsu turned his eyes towards her and gave her a wink.

 _He was posing for her._

Lucy couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up from her chest, rolling side to side with each new pose that he struck above her. Finally able to wipe away the tears in the corner of her eyes, Lucy saw that his latest pose was an -excellent- view of his side and back as he twisted around towards the couch behind him. Lucy's laughter died down as she continued to drink in the sight of his flexed muscles, and her eyes traveled up to see Natsu's grin had become more playful than lustful as he was waggling his eyebrows at her. Lucy snorted at his expression and swatted his thigh lightly, causing her pink haired boyfriend to stick his tongue out at her. Lucy responded by scrunching up her face and sticking her own tongue out at him.

The sound of Natsu chuckling was much closer than Lucy expected, and she opened her eyes just in time to feel pink and fluffy hair against her cheek as Natsu nuzzled into her neck. Breathing out a soft sigh, Lucy ran her hands up and down his back, coming to a rest tangled in his hair. Nuzzling the top of Natsu's head, Lucy felt him laugh against her skin. She also felt him gently mouth 'I love you', and a large smile broke across her face as she returned his sentiments out loud.

Without warning Natsu's hands grabbed Lucy's and pinned them above her head. Letting out a startled yelp Lucy tugged at her wrists as Natsu pulled away and looked down at her with victorious eyes.

"Natsu, what the hell was that?" she grumbled at him, squinting at him as Natsu gave her much too innocent of a grin. Natsu didn't respond, and instead turned his attention to her hands. Lucy watched his face as he fiddled with something, and Lucy felt her mind go blank as she realized what he was doing. A silky, scaly material had encircled her wrists and was tightening them so she couldn't move. Giving a soft tug when Natsu's hands had finally left hers, Lucy was met with resistance. The bastard had tied her hands to the foot of the couch.

Yanking at her wrists with more force, Lucy glared up at Natsu who had returned to his previous spot, sitting on Lucy's waist so that she was pinned firmly to the floor. Letting out an annoyed whine, Lucy squirmed again and pulled at his scarf secured around her wrists.

"Natsuuu," Lucy called as she pouted up at him, but Natsu just smirked and licked his lips, looking Lucy up and down. Remembering that she was completely naked from the waist up, Lucy felt a blush grow as Natsu obviously checked her out. When his eyes settled on her face once more, Lucy's breath hitched at the mischievous look in his dark eyes.

"Your hands are too distracin' Luce. How am I supposed to show you what ya do to me if I can't focus on you?" Natsu's face had lowered with every word until his nose was just brushing Lucy's, and she felt her eyes widen at his statement. Natsu pressed his lips against her partially opens ones, and Lucy let her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him back. It was slow, but passion seemed to be stocking their fire as their lips moved together and tongues explored one another's mouths. Panting, Natsu pulled away so that his face hovered just above hers, and Lucy was embarrassed to see a line of spit still connecting their mouths.

Running her tongue along her lips - mostly to break the line of dribble that was taunting her - Lucy rubbed her thighs together, reminded of her wetness by the flare of heat the kiss had ignited in her lower belly. Natsu's eyes lit up at the motion beneath him, and a deep chuckle sounded in this throat.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting fired up, huh Luce?" Natsu teased her, a slight purr coating his voice. Natsu lifted his hands and rubbed random patterns into the skin of Lucy's arms as he dragged his hands from her secured wrists to her shoulders. Shifting her hair off of her left shoulder with one hand, Natsu gently traced all of the decorations he had placed before, and Lucy felt as though trails of fire followed his fingertips. Running his fingertips along her collarbone, Natsu seemed to be memorizing her with impossible detail, and shifted an index finger on his left hand so that it's back ran along Lucy's jaw.

A small whimper sounded though Lucy's closed lips and drew Natsu's attention to her face, his other hand stilling on her flushed skin. Lucy watched with hooded eyes as a small smirk broke across Natsu's face, though his own eyes were still darkened with concentration. Running his fingers along her full lips now, Natsu spoke.

"Lucy," he called softly, putting a little more pressure on the seam of her lips, and Lucy let them fall open. "You can't hold back you're noises, got it? I want to hear how everything I do to ya makes you feel," Lucy shivered at his rough tone, her eyes widening as he slipped his thumb into her mouth. The same look of wicked playfulness as before filled his oynx eyes as he lowered his face to press his lips against Lucy's cheek, "There, now you _can't_ hold them back from me Luce," he mumbled into her skin before pressing a soft kiss against her cheek and raising his head once more with a fiery expression.

As Natsu's face hovered above her own and ran his thumb across her bottom row of teeth Lucy felt her desire for the man above her spike. Pink hair framed his tanned face, pulled down by gravity, and his eyes were looking at her as though she were some sort apparition that could disappear any second. The need flowed seamlessly between the love and the mischievousness in his dark eyes, causing Lucy to inhale sharply. Lucy immediately regretted breathing through her mouth as the taste of Natsu floated in and brought out another whimper, his thumb forgotten for a second and the cause of Lucy being able to taste his faint spice.

Watching through hazy eyes, Lucy saw Natsu take in a deep breath through his nose and his eyes flutter shut. When he finally opened his eyes Lucy couldn't help but squirm under his wolfish gaze as his fanged smirk returned. Moving his right hand again, Natsu ghosted his his fingertips to her full breast and drew more random patterns into Lucy's delicate skin. Lucy tried to keep her breathing steady, but the look in Natsu's eyes seemed to send her heart into overdrive. Without warning Natsu pinched and pulled slightly at Lucy's nipple causing her to moan loudly and arch her back off of the carpet, trying to push further into Natsu's hand. The light chuckle above her drew Lucy's attention to Natsu, and Lucy found it difficult to swallow - mostly from Natsu's thumb still in her mouth - at the devilish glee that coated Natsu's features.

"Your scent's intoxicatin' Luce," Natsu drawled above her, "makes me wanna taste ya,". Before Lucy could process what he meant, Natsu had dropped his head to her other nipple, and was pressing sloppy kisses all around it without allowing the heat of his mouth to envelope it.

Small sounds tumbled out of Lucy's mouth as Natsu continued to pinch and rub her right nipple between his fingers while sucking on the tender skin on the underside of Lucy's other breast. When Lucy felt his sharp teeth graze her slick skin she squeezed her eyes shut while throwing her head back as much as Natsu's thumb would allow and cried out.

"Natsu!"

Lucy heard a sharp inhale, and looked over her breasts to see Natsu staring at her intensely. Natsu dragged his tongue along his lips slowly before speaking in a rasping voice, "Say my name, Lucy,". Lucy's eyes seemed to only be able to focus on his own lust ridden ones, and taking in a deep breath she watched as Natsu tried to repress a shiver and his eyes darkened.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered softly around his thumb. A low snarl sounded from the man on top of her as he took her nipple into his mouth and gave a hard suck. Crying out, Lucy held eye contact with Natsu as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive bud in his mouth, his movements becoming more wild with each time that Lucy called out his name. She couldn't find it in herself to care how wonton her voice sounded, she was much too focused on the heat of Natsu's mouth around her nipple and the slight pricks as his teeth skimmed over the sensitive area. His hand had let go of her other nipple and instead was palming it while massaging her whole breast harshly.

"Natsu, please," Lucy begged, though she didn't know what for. She just wanted _more._ More of his mouth, more of his hands, more of the feel of his skin dragging against her own. Natsu paused at the sound of the latest call, holding her burning gaze with her erect nipple between his teeth. Giving a sharp nip and releasing it, Natsu rested his head on top of her breasts as he laughed at the final mewl his teeth had drawn from Lucy. Releasing her mouth so she could speak easier, Lucy felt his hands travel down her exposed sides. His fingers travelled lower and dug into her full hips, then running along her stomach and brushing against the underside of breasts before starting their journey again.

"What do you want, Luce?" Natsu asked as he ran his hands ran over her body, causing her muscles to twitch slightly in response. Lucy heard a low moan, and realized vaguely that it was her own voice creating the needy sounds. Natsu grinned down at her as more small noises tumbled from her lips, and slowly pushed his hips forward so the tip of his cock rubbed against Lucy's firm stomach.

Lucy screamed Natsu's name and threw her head back at the sensation, arching her back to try and keep the contact between their bodies. Lucy couldn't see Natsu's face anymore, but she could _feel_ his smirk widen as he rubbed his cock along her skin once more while still continuing his hands ministrations.

"Mouth, ah _aah_ , o-on," Lucy's voice faltered into heavy pants as Natsu's hips bucked sharply, pressing his cock firmer into Lucy's soft skin. "Me. M-mouth... on, ah, me, p-please Natsu!" Natsu's fingers dug sharply into her hips and Lucy felt him grab her and pull her body towards his own. Her stomach felt slick from the precum that Natsu's cock was spreading on her, but the heat that pressed into her skin from his head rubbing against her only turned her on more.

"What was that Luce? You need to speak clearer," Natsu growled above her in a teasing tone, and Lucy glared at the ceiling as she fought to control the shivers that shook through her at his voice. Stupid idiot was taunting her. Turning her head to the side Lucy tried to speak with as little moaning as possible. Something that Natsu was _not_ helping with as he ground himself into her stomach again, and Lucy bit her lip at the sensation before taking in a shaky breath.

"I want yo-your mouth, _ahh fuck,_ on me. Use it o-on me, down th-there," Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as she mumbled and panted against the flesh of her arm. Rubbing her thighs together underneath Natsu's hips Lucy tried to relieve some of the ache that pulsed at her core. Tugging again at his scarf above her head, Lucy huffed as it remained secured.

Natsu stilled above her, and Lucy turned her head to look at him once more. A devious twinkle shone in his dark eyes before he spoke. "I still don't know what you want, Luce," Natsu sang into the skin of her breasts, nuzzling his nose into the valley. Placing hot kisses up her chest and throat Natsu stopped and nibbled on her ear as he ground his hardness against her again. "You have to tell me, _exactly,_ what you want me to do," Lucy felt his words vibrate against her neck just below her ear, and a low whine worked its way from her throat at his rough lips on her skin. It was too much, his mouth wasn't touching the parts of her it needed to be on, his hands were taunting her body, and Lucy swore if she didn't get some release soon she was going to _lose it._ Letting out a sudden growl, Lucy lunged her head forward and nipped at Natsu's shoulder. Proud of the loud yelp Natsu let out as he jolted back, Lucy glared up into Natsu's confused - and aroused - dark eyes.

"I want you to eat me out, you complete ass," Lucy whispered into the little space between them, her heavy breaths mixing with Natsu's. A few seconds passed as Natsu stared at her with a blank face, stunned at her actions. So much that Lucy had to repress a slight giggle at the absurdity of their situation. Natsu had been rubbing himself off on Lucy's stomach, trying to make her talk dirty to him, both completely - well, Lucy's underwear was basically ruined so she considered herself naked - naked, all while her hands were tied above her head. Though Lucy could understand Natsu's shock, she'd never used such a crude term before. There certainly were a lot of firsts happening, Lucy mused as she blinked up at Natsu, waiting for him to collect his mind. It seemed that he had finally processed her demand when a sly fang-toothed grin split his face, and Natsu's eyes lit up with barely contained heat and joy.

"Such a naughty girl, Luce, using those terms. And biting me definitely wasn't nice, now was it?" Natsu had forced a pout onto his face, but his husky tone and amused eyes did nothing to hide his true emotions. Lucy knew Natsu was ecstatic about her dirty talking.

"As if I don't have more bite marks than I can count littering my body," Lucy replied with a snort, holding Natsu's intensifying gaze. The mirth was slowly leaking out, instead being replaced by a primal lust that Lucy knew was reserved for her alone. Most of Natsu's intimate emotions were reserved for her only, actually, but this was high on the list of Lucy's favourites. Lucy found herself trapped in his eyes as he slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed her own. Speaking in a deep tone, Natsu ghosted his lips against her mouth.

"I can add some more, if you want,".

Feeling bold, Lucy replied in the same husky tone that Natsu had used moments before, "Only if you kiss them better,". Lucy lifted her head and pressed a hot closed-lip kiss against Natsu's mouth, allowing her eyes to slid shut. Natsu continued the kiss and moved his mouth against hers, shifting one of his hands to cup her face. Pulling back from the kiss, Natsu nuzzled into her neck again. Smiling against the skin of her collarbone, Lucy felt Natsu's lips move as he spoke.

"I can do that,".

Natsu kept his head on Lucy's burning skin as he moved his mouth over her body. Lucy couldn't quite pin point where his mouth went as her world was taken over by heat. At times she could tell that his teeth were pricking the skin around her nipple, or that his tongue was moving against her full hip and soothing a dull ache from where he had just bitten, but mostly Lucy was lost in the swirl of heated kisses and sharp teeth and wandering hands. Finally a sharp pain from her inner thigh made Lucy gasp and her eyes fly open. When had she closed her eyes? And as she stared at the mopping of messy pink hair peeking between her legs, Lucy wondered when Natsu had opened her legs or even moved between them.

Calling out his name, Lucy watched as his eyes looked at her, just barely visible above her mound. Goosebumps ran over Lucy's skin as he held her gaze while sucking on her thigh again. An ache was spreading through Lucy's thigh, as he had bitten her rather roughly, but Lucy was concentrating much more on the ache from her core. Natsu dark eyes seemed wild as he continued nursing her minor wound, and Lucy's breath stuttered in her throat as his eyes narrowed.

"Luce," Natsu had shifted his head so it was directly in front of Lucy's core, and was growling against her red lace underwear. "You're so wet Luce. Fuck, do you smell so good," Natsu shot out his tongue and dragged it roughly against her slit through her underwear. The friction of the cloth moving with Natsu's tongue against her clit and the heat from his mouth made Lucy moan loudly and squeeze his head with her thighs. Natsu moved his hands so he was holding the supple flesh of her middle thigh, pinning her legs to the floor. Massaging her skin with his fingers, Natsu spoke again, but this time it was more of a snarl than a growl, "I can taste you through your panties Luce. Such a dirty girl, looks like I'll have to clean you up,".

Without giving Lucy time to take in a breathe, Natsu dove between her spread legs and was lapping at the juice that was coating the tops of Lucy's inner thighs. Moving his head up he nestled his nose against her core, and Lucy felt him take in a large breathe. Lucy whimpered softly as Natsu released a long and shaky exhale against her sensitive skin. Quickly, Natsu released his hold on her flesh with one hand and tore the red lace away, revealing Lucy to him fully. About to let out an indignant squawk, Lucy's voice turned into a wail as Natsu slipped his tongue between her lips and returned his hand to her thigh. Moving his tongue with hard strokes, Natsu teased Lucy's entrance and clit, pulling moan after loud moan from the blonde. Lucy was frantically pulling at her restraints, desperate to yank at the pink hair below her and hold Natsu against her core.

Lucy bucked her hips hard as Natsu wrapped his mouth around the little bud and gave it a hard suck. Rolling it between his teeth, Natsu teased the fevered skin in his mouth as Lucy chanted his name between pants and needy cries. The ache in her core wasn't receding, and the longer Natsu toyed with her the more empty she felt. She didn't care how at this point, she just knew that she _needed_ Natsu inside her. That she craved him filling her. As if reading her mind - or maybe Lucy had been speaking out loud, she really couldn't be certain anymore - Natsu released her clit with a final nip, before pushing his tongue into her entrance. Heat overwhelmed Lucy and she felt as though a string her being wound inside of her, ready to snap any moment. Moving her hips in time with Natsu's tongue, Lucy threw her head back and cried out.

"Na-Natsu! Oh god, a-almost, _please_ , so close, I'm about to," Lucy screamed at the ceiling, but was cut off as cold air hit her raw core. "Natsu?" Lucy called as she tried to focus her eyes. It took a few blinks, but Lucy's eyes were able to find Natsu's as he stared at her with a fixed gaze.

Slowly, Natsu crawled over Lucy so that his body was laying to her right, propped on a bent arm so that his face hovered over her own slightly. Using his other hand, Natsu ran his fingers over her delicate skin between her legs, causing Lucy to shudder at his warm touch.

"Lucy," Natsu groaned as he continued to watch her face, "look at me,". Lucy focused her eyes on his obsidian ones once more, still squirming as his hand explored her lips, thumb barely touching her clit, all while never entering. "You need to keep your eyes looking into mine, 'kay Luce? I wanna watch you cum for me,".

Lucy felt herself nod, and bit her bottom lip as a soft grin pulled at Natsu's mouth. Lowering his head so their foreheads touched again, Natsu whispered into the small space between their mouths.

"My Lucy's such a good girl,".

Lucy fought to keep her eyes open as she felt Natsu slip his middle finger inside. Pumping slowly, it seemed that Natsu was trying to keep rhythm with Lucy's pants and low whines. Picking up the pace, Natsu began to push his finger harder inside her, curling it while pulling it out, and Lucy's hips lifted to meet his hand. Sliding another finger in, Natsu brushed against a sensitive spot within her. Lucy's mouth hung open as she took in shallow breaths and willed her eyes to stay locked on Natsu's. The slight burn of the second finger stretching her combined with his hot fingertips brushing on her g-spot were pushing her over the edge, and with each pump Lucy let another mewl out, alerting Natsu to her approaching climax.

Natsu shifted so that the hand beneath him now caressed Lucy's face, and rubbed a thumb over her flushed cheek while pumping his fingers deep into her center. Lucy breathed out his name as his fingers curled harshly against her most sensitive spot, and the string within Lucy snapped. Stars took over her vision, and Lucy could only stare into dark onyx flecked with green streaks before her eyes fell shut and her world shattered into bliss.

Slowly, Lucy became aware of Natsu calling her name gently. Cracking her eyes open, Lucy lazily focused on Natsu's beaming face above her, their foreheads no longer touching. He was absentmindedly stroking away blonde locks of hair that were sticking to Lucy's face, and Lucy turned her head slightly in his direction, humming her contentment. Natsu's eyes lit up as he realized she was coherent again, and Lucy felt a soft tremor shake her as he removed his fingers from inside her. Natsu brought his hand up to his mouth, and Lucy watched with lazy eyes as a strange look passed over his face.

Moving his hand so wet fingers were in front of Lucy, Natsu spoke in a rough voice. "Open you mouth, Luce,". Lucy cocked her head to the side slightly, confused, but still did as Natsu said. Understanding dawned on Lucy when he slipped his two fingers inside Lucy's mouth, and spoke again. "Suck them clean Lucy. I cleaned you up last time, it's only fair that's it's your turn," his voice was heavy with lust, and Lucy watched the happy expression fall off of Natsu's face, replaced with an animalistic need. Lucy felt her blush returning at the intensity that he was staring at her with, but held his eyes as she tentatively brushed her tongue along a finger in her mouth.

Lucy cringed at the bitter taste on her tongue, but continued as Natsu's eyes glazed over. Swirling his fingers in her mouth, Lucy licked in between and along the sides of them, slowly getting used to the taste. While she wasn't a fan of it, the muskiness and bitterness would sometimes give way to a sweetness, and Lucy found herself being turned on again as she realized that there was also a slight spice she could taste in her mouth. She was _tasting_ Natsu mixed with herself. When Lucy could no longer taste herself on Natsu's fingers, she gave a final hard suck before releasing them. Natsu ran his wet fingers through her hair as he continued to stare at her, before lowering his head to seal her lips with a burning kiss. Pulling back, Natsu continued to use his hands to caress Lucy's face and hair.

"I love watching you, Luce. You're the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. When you smile, or pout, or cum. Even when you cry sometimes Luce, cus it means that you're still with me. Fuck, I could just stare at you all day and be happy that I was allowed to," Natsu breathed in a hushed voice. Lucy couldn't help the small prick she felt in the corner of her eye at his confession, and smiled as widely as she could up at her pink haired boyfriend.

"I love you too, Natsu," Lucy whispered before nuzzling her nose against his cheek. Pulling back so her head was on the ground once more, Lucy huffed out a breath as she tried to blow away a stray strand of golden hair that had fallen on her face. Seeing Natsu chuckle above her, Lucy pouted at him slightly, causing his chuckle to grow into a full laugh. Using his right hand, Natsu brought the strand of hair to his lips before tucking it behind her ear. Speaking again, Lucy couldn't help the amusement in her tone at Natsu's now bashful eyes.

"Although I think I'd love you more if you would untie me already,".


	3. Chapter 3

Looking down at the girl below him, Natsu felt his heart swell in his chest. Her face was still flushed with her orgasmic afterglow, and her eyes held a tired alertness as she focused on him. Her teasing tone moments before had reminded him that he had _not_ , in fact, asked if he could tie Lucy up, but she also hadn't told him to let her go. 'Till now, anyway. Ignoring the sliver of doubt in his head, Natsu focused more on her teasing tone and happy eyes as he ran his hands up and down her pale arms. A sheen of sweat seemed to coat Lucy's entire body, and smugness made it's way back onto Natsu's face as he realized how much of a work out he had put her through.

Massaging the underside of her upper arms, Natsu leaned over so that his chest was pressed flush against Lucy's. Staying quiet, he just raised his eyebrows as Lucy squirmed and pouted up at him again, trying to give him puppy dog eyes. Natsu had to fight back a chuckle as puppy dog eyes were useless on him. Lucy however was a huge sucker, and Natsu often used it to avoid a more mild Lucy kick, although she'd kill him if she knew.

"I don't know Luce," Natsu drawled, "I kinda like you like this.". Natsu nuzzled into her collar bone, and moved his head up to rub his nose along the column of her throat. He chuckled against her neck as he heard her make an irritated sound, basking in the fact that she couldn't swat him away. Oh, Natsu _definitely_ liked having Lucy's hands tied up.

"Natsuuu," Lucy whined, catching his eye as he brought his head up slightly. Natsu rolled his eyes at her large ones. He really should tell her that puppy eyes have no effect on him, it was almost cruel to let her think that she could win against him. Letting out an exaggerated sigh he slowly trailed his fingertips along her arms so that he was at her wrists. Still looking at her face he spoke while toying with the end of his beloved scarf.

"Fiine, but I don't see why, you seemed to be enjoying yourself a few minutes ago," Natsu teased, pulling a blush from Lucy at the reminder of their previous activities. Looking away, Lucy muttered under her breath and Natsu's hands froze on Lucy's still bound wrists.

"That's part of the problem."

Trying to keep a teasing tone despite the sudden wave of nervousness, Natsu lightly squeezed the warm skin beneath his hands. "What d'ya mean Luce?".

Watching as Lucy scrunched her face together, Natsu couldn't help but think this was the same expression she wore when deciding if she would save her rent money or buy a new skirt. It was always one of the toughest decisions of the month for Lucy. After a few seconds of silence -in which Natsu felt as though his heart might decide to leave his body via his mouth- Lucy turned her head to face him so quickly that the dragon slayer actually jumped slightly.

"I have drool on my face Natsu! _Drool_!" Lucy shouted, mortification clear in her large brown eyes. Natsu blinked down at her a few times, trying to process the slurry of emotions that rushed through him as he gently used his right hand to turn her face so he could look at the right side of it. Sure enough, a thin line of saliva trailed from the corner of her mouth to her jaw. The first thing that Natsu focused on was relief he hadn't pushed her too far, easing his overworked heart. Secondly, pure glee about this new piece of information that he could now tease Lucy with _forever_ , no wonder she had to think so hard about telling him. The third thing that Natsu was able to process was that _he had made Lucy Heartfilia drool_. The pride he had felt about making her moan so wantonly before was dwarfed in comparison to the ego boost that her latest confession gave him.

Lowering his nose so that it brushed Lucy's, Natsu's eyes narrowed and he felt a large smirk pull at his face as he spoke softly.

"You're telling me, that I made you cum so hard that you actually drooled?"

Natsu wasn't sure if there was a word stronger than 'mortified', but if there was, then he saw it in Lucy's eyes before she scrunched her face together again and let loose a rather pathetic sounding moan.

"Don't say it like that, you pervert!" Lucy opened her eyes, and tried to turn her head to look at her hands, tugging desperately on his scarf. Natsu pulled back and started to cackle as he watched Lucy's -futile- efforts.

"But it's the truth!" he called as he ran his hands along her arms, soothing her movements. Lucy looked up at Natsu again with large, sad looking eyes and bit her lip. Damn, so maybe Natsu _was_ a sucker for Lucy's actual puppy dog eyes. Softening his expression, he returned his hand to her chin, and swiped the pad of his thumb along the offending line of drool. "There, better?" he asked softly, and grinned at Lucy's shy nod.

Pleased that Lucy seemed to be calmed for now, Natsu focused his attention on untying her wrists. Pulling gently at the knots in his scarf, Natsu was impressed with how much Lucy had managed to tighten it with all of her pulling. As he managed to loosen a knot higher up, his eyes were drawn to the wooden foot of the couch. And the _scratches_ that wrapped around it, lining up perfectly with Lucy's manicured nails. Running one of his fingers along the shallow grooves, Natsu felt mischief bubble up inside. He was _soooo_ never going to let Lucy live this down. Or get rid of this couch.

Still tracing the patterns carved into the light wood, Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and saw unease grow as she held his stare. She probably saw the roguish glint in his eyes, or recognized his large grin as the one he often wore before pulling her into the pool with him.

"You know, I knew I was good," Natsu crooned softly, "but I didn't know I was _that_ good,".

Confusion and trepidation swam across Lucy's face as she narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked hesitantly, part of her seemingly not wanting to know the answer. Finally stopping his tracing of the scratches Lucy left, he moved his hand to her face and traced her cheek with the same finger as before. Lowering his head slightly, Natsu watched with glee as Lucy's eyes widened when he spoke.

"There are scratch marks in the foot of the couch, Luce. And they seem to line up _perfectly_ with where your hands were,". Natsu had to chuckle as Lucy groaned and tried to bury her face into her left shoulder, away from Natsu's teasing gaze. Still running his fingertip along her -now scarlet red- face, Natsu spoke again. "I don't know what you're embarrassed 'bout Luce. I think it's pretty hot that I made you feel so good that you drooled _and_ scratched up some wood. I mean, at least the foot of the couch is easier to hide than my entire back, right?".

Still keeping her face buried against her arm, Lucy looked at him out of the corner of her eye, and Natsu suddenly found it difficult to swallow at the look of fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well, we're not quite done yet, now are we?".

Keeping his eyes on Lucy's brown ones, Natsu felt a pull in his lower gut and with a few swifts pulls of his hands freed Lucy's wrists. Lowering his face to capture Lucy's lower lip between his teeth, Natsu reveled in the feel of her hands running through his wild hair again. Pulling back so that his breaths mixed with Lucy's between their open mouths, Natsu spoke with a much rougher tone than before.

"No, I don't think we are,".

Tangling a hand in the hair at the base of Lucy's neck, Natsu felt her back arch and slipped his other arm under the curve of her spine to press his chest closer to hers. Covering her mouth with his own, the two played with each others tongues and swallowed the lewd noises that rose between them. Nails dug into the back of his shoulders as he slipped a thigh between Lucy's legs and pressed his skin against her sensitive core. Natsu felt his breathing become ragged as he felt Lucy's hard nipples rub against his own chest and pushed his leg harder against her heat, pulling a low mewl from the girl beneath him. Pulling back Natsu stared down at Lucy's flushed face, and couldn't help but smile as the thought that he was the luckiest bastard in the world resurfaced. Lucy's eyes softened at his own look of fondness, and she detangled one hand from his hair to cup Natsu's face. Releasing his hold of her soft hair, Natsu started to wrap her wrist with his hand in order to nuzzle into her palm, but froze again as Lucy flinched at the contact.

Sheepishly, she pulled her hand away as Natsu raised himself off of her slightly as she used her other hand to rub gingerly at her wrist. Natsu's eyes widened in horror as he took in the redness of the skin on her wrists, and felt his heart stutter to a stop as his keen eyes picked up faint lines of blue and green circling around her wrists. Lifting his eyes to look at Lucy, Natsu opened his mouth to try and apologize, but no noise came out.

Seeing his distress, Lucy sat up slowly, using her body to move him into a sitting position as well. Placing her hands on his neck, Lucy gave him a gentle smile before speaking in a soft voice. "They're just a bit sore is all. It's ok Natsu, I promise,".

"But, Luce, you're wrists-" he started before Lucy cut him off.

"Are fine Natsu. I would have told you if I didn't like it, right?" Lucy had brought her face closer to Natsu's, but he dropped his eyes and looked at where Lucy was sitting on his thigh, her pale skin a contrast to his dark tan. His hands hung limply at his side, he couldn't bear to risk causing her more pain by accidentally brushing a bruise he had left on her. Lucy's worried face interrupted his slight brooding as she ducked her head to look at Natsu's eyes again. "Hey, don't you have faith in me?"

Natsu's head shot up and he gripped her upper arms. Leaning towards her so that his nose almost brushed her own, Natsu tried to convey his feelings through his eyes.

"Course I do Luce! You know that, it's just...you're 'posed to feel safe with me. Trust me. And I, I hurt you," The intensity of Natsu's grip faltered as he finished speaking, but he couldn't look away as Lucy brought both hands up to cup his face.

"Stupid, you didn't hurt me," Lucy spoke softly before proceeding to pinch his cheeks and pull at them. Natsu just stared at her with confused eyes and pouted lips, spurring Lucy to burst into giggles at his sad appearance. A small smile cracked on Natsu's - still abused- face at her laughter. Watching curiously as a slight blush spread across Lucy's cheeks, Natsu noticed that Lucy's giggles had died off and she was now biting her lip. Looking at him through hooded eyes, Natsu felt Lucy release his cheeks and trail her fingers to the tops of his shoulders. "Besides, as you were so happily pointing out moments ago, you made me feel _very_ good," Lucy purred at him, and Natsu became aware of the wet heat on his thigh as Lucy shifted slightly.

Running his hand along her arm so that he held the middle of her forearm, Natsu gently removed one of her hands from his face. Keeping his eyes focused on Lucy's, Natsu placed butterfly kisses along Lucy's wrist. He had said he would kiss her bites better, so why not her bruises? His other hand dropped to her full hip, and he gently squeezed the warm flesh beneath his palm.

"I'll always feel safe with you and trust you, Natsu. Just like I'll always love you," Lucy stated, speaking as though it was a fact rather than a confession. Natsu pressed his lips against her palm before nuzzling into it, taking in the faint scent of strawberries that coated Lucy's skin.

"Promise?" he asked, his voice quiet even to his own ears.

Lucy gave him a large smile and a tiny nod before speaking. "Promise,".

Natsu felt all tension drain from his body at her soothing and firm tone. A celestial mage never broke their promises after all. Pulling Lucy's arm towards himself, he draped it around the back of his neck before placing a soft kiss on her full lips and dropping his hand to her back. He flattened the palm of his hand on the base of her spine and pressed their bodies together, squeezing out any space that separated the two. Lucy deepened the kiss as she ran her hands through his hair again, giving a hard pull as Natsu opened his mouth to her. Allowing Lucy to take the lead, Natsu felt their bodies lower back to the carpet, never breaking their slow kisses. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Natsu took his time memorizing the already familiar space. The way her tongue moved against his, heat sparking and making movements more wild, how her rows of teeth felt running on his tongue, how the taste of her sex was still noticeable to Natsu even if it was very faint.

Feeling the carpet brush his arm, Natsu pressed Lucy even closer against him, relishing in the heat that bloomed wherever their skin touched. Breaking their kiss to get air, Lucy moaned loudly as Natsu pressed his thigh harshly against her core again. Lucy's eyes found his as he repeated the motion, and Natsu let a low moan of his own out as nails raked down his back.

"Natsu, I _need_ you," Lucy whined as her hands clawed at the top of Natsu's ass. Spurred on by Lucy's shameless words, Natsu pulled his arms out from underneath her. Blindly reaching above them he found the condom package just underneath the coffee table. Tearing the box open, Natsu was much more careful opening the actual package and removing the condom. He had tried to rip it open with his teeth once - the guys at the guild said it was sexy or some shit - and Lucy had abruptly spent the next half hour lecturing Natsu about the dangers of tearing condoms and that there was a proper way to open them. Natsu had opted to finish watching the movie after that, the mood successfully spoiled.

Pulling his body into a kneeling position Natsu slipped his other thigh between Lucy's and he felt her soft skin slid along his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gently removing the condom from its small package, Natsu felt Lucy's hands cover his own. Raising his eyes to look at Lucy, he felt his heart stutter again at the loving smile that spread across her face.

"Let me," she said softly before pulling the condom from Natsu's grip. Natsu took a deep breath as Lucy gently held him and rolled the condom down his length. Natsu watched as Lucy brought her eyes up to his, which had been focused on her face as she stroked him in her hand. Keeping his gaze locked on hers, Natsu let out a shuddering breath as Lucy guided him to her entrance. Heat spread along his tip as Lucy wet his head along her slit, and Natsu fisted at the carpet beside her head as he felt himself slip inside her slightly. Reaching his other hand between them, Natsu covered her small hand with his own and slowly pushed more of his length inside her. Using his hand to remove Lucy's, Natsu intertwined their fingers and placed their conjoined hands on the other side of Lucy's head as he moved his hips forward until he was fully seated inside her. Stilling to allow Lucy time to adjust, Natsu focused on her tightness and warmth around his cock. He felt like he was burning up, and Natsu's muscles twitched with need to fill Lucy until her voice was raw from screaming his name. The feeling of Lucy rocking her hips into his startled Natsu from his thoughts, and a moan choked in his throat. Lucy let out a relieved sigh as she moved her hips once more, and Natsu tightened his grip on her hand in response. Slowly, Natsu withdrew partially before bringing his hips back to hers with a quick snap.

Lucy cried out Natsu's name as he repeated the motion, and Natsu grunted at the feeling of her heels digging into his back. Lowering his face Natsu swallowed the loud cries that poured from Lucy's mouth as he thrust into her harder and faster. Nails dug into his shoulder from Lucy's free hand as she rocked her body in time with Natsu's. The need to hear his name on Lucy's lips overwhelmed Natsu and he broke their wet kiss to pant against her shoulder.

"Lucy," Natsu groaned as a scream tore from Lucy's throat at a particularly deep thrust. He knew that he was brushing against her favourite place, her cries always went up half an octave and she was much more grabby when he hit that spot inside her. "Lucy," Natsu repeated breathlessly, "say my name, Luce,". Natsu was rewarded with a stream of his name on her plump lips as he drove himself deep into her core. Lucy's bucks became more wild, and Natsu felt his mind start to slip as his world was taken over by Lucy's soft skin, an overwhelming heat, and the scent of strawberries. He felt Lucy tighten slightly around his length and Natsu's world dissolved into bliss.

Continuing to move lazily within her warmth after he regained control of his muscles, Natsu moved a hand between them again and rubbed at Lucy's clit with quick, harsh strokes. Lucy's mouth clamped onto his shoulder and Natsu moaned at the feel of her teeth digging into his skin and her inner muscles convulsing around his cock.

Lucy's body stilled beneath him, and Natsu rested his full weight on top of her as she fell limp. The only sounds heard in Lucy's small apartment were heavy pants as the two collected their breath. Natsu now rested his face on Lucy's large breasts, having taking himself out of her and shimmied down after Lucy came. Feeling a small push on his shoulder, Natsu grunted and slipped an arm under Lucy's back, pulling her closer to him.

"Natsuuu, you're heavy," Lucy whined, giving another light push to his shoulder. Natsu's only response was to bury his face into her warm chest and grunt again. Lucy sighed, accepting her fate, and lazily stroked her hands through Natsu's hair. A purr pulled at his chest at the soothing feeling, and Natsu felt Lucy chuckle slightly though she made no comment.

"Mine," Natsu spoke into her breasts, though the word came out mumbled against Lucy's soft chest. Natsu heard another quiet sigh above him, and Lucy's hands stilled their ministrations. Letting out an annoyed grunt that her hands had stopped, Natsu nudged his head into her chest a little more, hoping to spur her hands into life again. Feeling a few taps on his head, Natsu shifted his head up so he could look at Lucy's face without removing his head from his warm pillows. Lucy raised an eyebrow at his tired glare, but a small smile pulled at her lips as she spoke.

"Well your Lucy is being crushed by her idiot boyfriend," she teased, although Natsu still heard the slight warning in her silky voice. Heaving a dramatic sigh, Natsu pushed off of Lucy and settled so he was sitting on the carpet. Palms braced on the ground behind him, Natsu propped one knee up and watched as Lucy -slowly- made her way into a much more conservative kneeling position. Natsu raised his eyebrows as Lucy started to crawl towards him, a cocky grin stretching across his face as she came to a stop just inside the space created by his spread legs. His grin fell however and a shudder rolled across his back as Lucy wrapped a soft hand around his relaxed base.

"Wha-," Natsu started, though his breath caught in his throat as Lucy slowly ran her hand along his length. Natsu's eyelids closed partially and he was forced to watch through half lidded eyes as a small smirk played across her face. There was no way she ready to go again _that_ soon. Natsu sure as hell wasn't, he needed at least another five minutes before he could even try to get it up. Just as Lucy's hand reached his slack head, she pulled away and stood up. With hazy confusion Natsu watched as she turned away and walked towards the kitchen.

A small clear object in Lucy's right hand caught his attention as she turned the corner of the couch, and Natsu looked down at his flaccid cock to see that the condom was gone. Leaning farther back on his hands to watch Lucy from the other side of the couch, Natsu found himself more fixated on the sway of her naked hips rather than voicing his question. A more primal part of Natsu's brain noted that she was able to walk fairly evenly, and that was something that _definitely_ needed to be fixed before the end of the night. So focused on watching Lucy's ass was Natsu that he didn't even notice her drop the used condom into the waste basket under the sink before turning around.

Watching as Lucy took the same route back from the kitchen, Natsu finally took his eyes off of her upper legs and looked at her face as she came to a stop standing in front of him. Lucy's eyes however were focused on something lower than Natsu's face. A smug smile pulled at Natsu's lips, and he felt his muscles shift as he flexed slightly. They may have been dating for 6 months - and 5 days - but Natsu still wanted to always look his best for her. Even if Lucy had to fight to keep her hands off him at all times anyway. At least, that's what he overheard from the girls talking at the guild the one time Lucy had actually accepted Cana's drinking challenge. Natsu snickered silently as he remembered how Lucy was bedridden for the entire day after that night. Natsu wasn't sure if Lucy had even touched alcohol since that incident, and she still looked a little queasy if she smelt it for too long.

Focusing on Lucy's face, he noticed that her eyes were slowly moving up his body. Letting out a heavy sigh, Natsu felt his grin widen as Lucy looked up at his face, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My face is up here, Luce" Natsu teased, winking at Lucy as she rolled her eyes.

"But the rest of you is so much nicer," Lucy shot back, a hand on her hip as she let her weight fall mostly on her left leg. Natsu placed a hand above his heart, feigning hurt.

"You wound me," he replied dramatically, an over the top pout on his face. Lucy's eyes widened and a snort left her as she looked down at the man sitting in front of her.

"Where did you get that phrase from?" she questioned, laughter shaking her voice.

Now it was Natsu's turn to roll his eyes as he placed his hand back on the carpet, his tan skin made more apparent by the pale yellow colour. "I do read, you know. There's not a lot to do around here when ya take a shower, and you're always so mean and never let me go with you," Natsu shot her a sad look, but it seemed that Lucy was building an immunity to Natsu's puppy dog eyes. Damn.

"We both know that there would be very little cleaning going on if we showered together," Lucy responded lightly. Natsu let his eyes travel up and down her naked body, taking in all of the marks he had left in her creamy looking skin. Feeling his pout dissolve away Natsu looked up at Lucy to see a faint blush grow on her cheeks as she became conscious of her blatant nakedness and Natsu's travelling eyes.

"But you're so good at getting dirty Luce," Natsu spoke lowly, a growl entering his voice as he focused on Lucy's parted lips and the lust filling her chocolate brown eyes. Natsu watched as Lucy slowly walked towards him, biting her lip softly. The dragon slayer felt what felt like fire pool in his lower stomach as Lucy lowered to her knees in front of him, now eye level, golden hair spilling over her shoulders to cover her chest as she leaned forward slightly.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said softly, her voice husky with lust.

Natsu followed her body with his eyes as she stood back up. Looking from her hand that was reaching down to him to the condom that had magically made it's way into her right hand, Natsu decided that he had had ample time to recover. Placing his hand into Lucy's smaller outstretched one, Natsu let her haul him off the ground only to find her pushing him backwards onto the couch. Falling rather ungracefully so he was now sitting on the couch, Natsu had to return the smile that had stretched across Lucy's face as she quickly straddled him. Natsu took the condom from her hand as Lucy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Bringing both hands into the little space between their bodies Natsu quickly opened the condom package and pulled out the thin piece of rubber. A low moan was swallowed by Lucy's mouth as he found that he was unable to put on the condom, mainly due to Lucy's hand stroking his cock into life once more. Her grip was firm and Natsu's hips jumped slightly into her soft hand. Natsu would never understand how a hand could be sexy, but there were times when that was the only way to describe Lucy's. Or Lucy herself, but he preferred the term 'weirdo' for her.

Breaking their kiss Natsu rested his head on Lucy's shoulder as she continued to pump his cock, movements becoming rougher with each jump of Natsu's hips. "Lu-luce," Natsu panted, trying to speak through his heavy breathing. "Need to put the, ahh, condom o-on, Luce," Natsu managed to get out, groaning as Lucy swiped her thumb over his head and spread his precum along his shaft.

Lucy hummed, but didn't stop her movements. "So put it on then, Natsu," Lucy replied softly, squeezing him as she reached his base before drawing her hand up once more.

"Your ha-hand's in the way Luce," Natsu breathed against the soft skin on her shoulder, eyes falling shut. His voice had picked up a growl as he said her name, and he felt Lucy shiver beneath his hand which he had settled on her waist. Rubbing circles into her skin with his thumb Natsu tried to steady his breathing. He didn't know how much more his cock could take of her teasing.

"I suppose you're right," Lucy mused, still stroking his length. Letting out a high whine Natsu pulled back and looked at her face, eyes pleading but only meeting a coy smile.

"Luce," he whined again, looking down at her hand working him and back up to her face, trying to tell Lucy his need without voicing it. Narrowing his eyes at her as a thought bloomed in Natsu's mind, he placed the hand still holding the condom over her hand, slowing her movements, though not stopping them. "Is this payback for earlier?" he questioned, voice falling into a light growl. Lucy blinked her eyes at him innocently before she spoke in an overly sweet voice.

"Can I not sexually pleasure my boyfriend on his birthday?" Lucy asked, and Natsu's suspicions were confirmed. She was definitely torturing him as payback for his teasing of her earlier. He really should have left her hands tied up. Keeping his eyes narrowed, Natsu just stared at Lucy until she let out a loud sigh and pouted at him.

"You never let me have any fun," Lucy said as she released his now twitching cock from her warm hand. Natsu let out a sigh of relief as he quickly slid on the condom. Looking up at Lucy, Natsu was confused again as he felt her hand flatten on his chest and push him so he was fully leaned against the back of the couch. Feeling his forehead furrow, Natsu watched as Lucy giggled softly before trailing her fingers up and running them through his hair. Natsu fought to keep his eyes open as her nails scored along his scalp, soothing him before her hand left his hair and came to a rest cupping his neck and trailing a thumb over his large scar.

"I was serious about making you feel good Natsu. Just lean back and let me do the work tonight, 'kay?" Lucy sang softly, before positioning his tip at her entrance. Natsu rested his hands on the tops off her ass as Lucy slowly lowered herself onto his length, releasing a soft moan that made Natsu grip the hot skin beneath his hands tighter. Natsu looked down at where they were joined and felt heat flare inside once more as Lucy lifted herself slightly and Natsu watched his length sink inside her again.

Lucy's nails dug into his shoulders as she brought her other hand up and braced herself before starting a slow pace, pushing herself down so Natsu was buried deep inside her. Natsu lowered his hands to spread her from behind, giving him more access to her core as she lowered herself once more. Natsu let out a deep moan as Lucy's speed picked up and her bounce became less controlled. Lucy's breathing became laboured but she still found breath to speak, something which Natsu needed to change.

" _Ahh_ fuck, Natsu, you're so big," Lucy panted, letting out a high pitched mewl when she dropped her weight forcefully back onto him as Natsu's hips jumped to greet hers. "You ma-make me feel so good, _haa ah_ , when you're inside me,". Her praise boosted Natsu's ego and his hips drove deeper into her in response, but the draconic part of Natsu's mind nagged at him. Natsu pulled her down onto him roughly, feeling the need to fuck her ability to form coherent sentences into nothingness rise. He needed her panting and moaning, on the verge of ecstasy. He craved her losing control, loved to see Lucy give herself to him completely. A loud moan tore from Lucy's throat as he took control of her movements, using his grip on her ass to lift her up and drag her down on his cock.

Curling forward to catch a bouncing nipple with his teeth, Natsu rolled the warm flesh between his fangs before taking it into his mouth and giving it a heavy suck. Natsu grunted as Lucy's hand latched onto his hair and pressed his face closer to her full breasts, hips bucking more wildly in Natsu's firm grip. Releasing the sensitive bud Natsu dragged his mouth along her slick skin and ran his teeth lightly along her flushed collarbone, pulling another moan from the blonde ridding him. Raising his mouth so it was pressed along the hollow under Lucy's ear Natsu growled against her skin.

"I can make you feel even better,".

Natsu grinned at the loud squeal that Lucy released as he abruptly stood up, keeping himself inside her before turning and falling back down so she was lying on the couch and he was pressed down on top of her. Pulling back to look at her face, Natsu had to chuckle at the slight pout that puffed out Lucy's flushed cheeks.

"Natsuu, this is _your_ birthday! I'm supposed to focus on you right now," Lucy chastised, but Natsu ignored her pout and buried his face into her neck once more before mumbling against her skin.

"But what I really want is to focus on you Lucy. To taste you, feel you, move with you," Natsu ground out as he rocked his hips against hers with quick, deep thrusts. Pulling back so he could look at her, Natsu felt an overwhelming desire for the girl under him build in his lower gut, and had to reign in the flames that threatened to dance along his skin. Lucy would kill him if he set her apartment on fire. Again. "But what I want most of all," Natsu growled, and watched Lucy's eyelids fall partially as desire flooded through her, distracted enough that she didn't notice his hand slip under her left thigh, "is to fuck you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow,".

Natsu pulled back his chest suddenly and lifted her thigh so that it was pressed against her breast, his hand sliding to grip her ankle. Staying seated within her, Natsu shifted Lucy so she was partially on her side facing away from the couch before dropping his chest back down to pin her thigh against her, freeing his hands. A loud cry escaped Lucy's mouth as Natsu felt her calf brush against his shoulder. Placing one foot on the ground Natsu let his other leg bend at the knee on the couch, angling his hips to push his cock deeper inside Lucy. A hand gripped harshly into the arm of the couch and Natsu began quick, deep thrusts into Lucy, shaking her voice as she moaned and cried his name loudly. Natsu watched as Lucy clawed at the cloth on the arm above her head, and pulled out so that his head was just inside her entrance. Stilling until he could see Lucy's eyes focus on his, Natsu plunged back into her heat with hard, wild thrusts, the sound of their skin hitting mixing with the grunts and mewls that filled the air of the quiet living room. Lucy's other leg had moved between Natsu's, and her foot hooked around his ankle as her body trembled underneath his.

Natsu dropped his head and pressed open mouthed kisses against her shoulder, his free hand pinching and pulling at one of her nipples. With each tweak of the sensitive skin Natsu felt her clench around him, and he grit his teeth trying to hold back his orgasm as her muscles moved and pulled at him. He had cum first last time, but his favourite part was feeling her cum around his hard cock. He craved drawing out her orgasm more than his own at times, because in those few seconds Lucy was completely his, all of her being focused on him and the moment they shared. He knew it was selfish, but it was the only time he allowed himself to be that way with her.

"Lucy," Natsu groaned, and Lucy wailed in response, muscles clenching firmly as she came. Natsu moved within her still, drawing out her orgasm as the sounds died off of her lips, though her mouth was still open in a silent scream. Feeling Lucy shudder and relax beneath him Natsu kept thrusting shallowly in her, his cock buried deep within her.

"Natsu," Lucy called, her voice rough from her previous cries, "cum for me,". Natsu felt something inside him snap, and he felt fire burn through his veins, his hips giving stuttering thrusts as he came inside her warmth. Feeling the energy drain from his muscles, Natsu shifted to allow Lucy's leg to fall back down to the couch and her back to settle against the couch cushions before dropping on top of her once more, still staying within her.

Natsu wormed his hands under her back and snuggled his head into the crook of her shoulder, breathing in the sweet scent of strawberries now tinged with the saltiness of her sweat. Lucy's hands moved gently through his sweat soaked hair, and she sighed happily as Natsu started to feel himself drifting off to sleep. He absently wondered if Lucy had torn any fabric on the couch under them as well. Natsu really hoped so.

A small wistful sigh drew Natsu's attention however, and he lifted his head to look at Lucy. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice gruff from tiredness. Lucy gave him a small smile and continued stroking his hair but brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand. Natsu dropped his head back into her neck and nudged her with his nose, not one to stand for Lucy pushing aside her thoughts. "Luushiii," Natsu whined, deciding that he would annoy it out of her if she was going to be difficult. She only laughed softly though, and continued to play with his hair before she spoke.

"It's just, I want to feel you finish inside me," her voice became softer as Lucy spoke, and Natsu raised his head to look at her worry at her lip, avoiding his eyes. Natsu furrowed his brow again, confusion blanketing his tired mind. Hadn't he already done that? Cocking his head to the side, Natsu spoke.

"Luce, I literally just came in you. Several times actually," Lucy gently pulled on a lock of his pink hair, causing a pout to form on his face as he continued to look at her. Lucy's hands stilled on his head and she finally looked at him, her cheeks a deep red.

"Dummy, that's not..." Lucy trailed off and took a deep breath before restarting her thought. "You remember the time in the back of the guild?" Lucy asked, voice still quite.

"When we had to go do stock for Mira, and got _distracted_?" Natsu asked as he pulled out one arm from under Lucy so he could rest his weight on it rather than craning his head up to look at her, waggling his eyebrows on the last word. It was adorable how red Lucy turned when flustered.

"No, when we had to go get the crates of beer for he-" Lucy said, embarrassment clear in her tone at the fact that there was more than one time. Her sentence was cut off however as Natsu interrupted her.

"Ohh, the time when you sat on my fa-," Natsu started, a grin edging onto his face at Lucy's loud squawk and following smack on his shoulder.

"Yes, yes that one," Lucy stated quickly, obviously trying to stop him from going into too much detail about their _adventures_ at the guild hall, but Natsu wasn't done teasing her yet.

"And then I bent you ov-,"

"Natsu! Yes, that time!" Lucy interjected again, her voice getting louder and her face turning a shade of red that could rival the colour of Erza's hair. Natsu rolled his eyes at her sudden bashfulness, they were lying naked together and his cock was still inside of her for god's sake. Focusing back on Lucy's face, Natsu felt his expression soften.

"Course I remember, Luce. I remember it _very_ well in fact," Natsu teased, his voice becoming husky as he finished his sentence and watched part of the red fade from Lucy's face so that she was only flushed now.

"Well then you remember that you didn't have a condom in your pockets that time, but we kinda forgot?" Lucy questioned, tone slightly teasing as well. Natsu nodded, remaining quite. Lucy had been a nervous wreck not even five minutes after they finished once they realized they had forgotten the condom, and had immediately ran off to the corner store to pick up 'the pill' as she called it. All she had said to Natsu when she got back was that they were never not going to use a condom, as she had just lost half her rent money. She'd been so cranky Natsu feared questioning her, lest he wind up with a Lucy Kick to the side of the head, or worse, a ban on sex for any length of time. He mentally shuddered at that possibility, Lucy got even more irritable when denied her orgasm, and he wasn't sure if he could survive her wrath in that state.

"And you still, _finished_ , inside me?" Lucy asked hesitantly, eyes locked on Natsu's as he processed what she meant. His release inside her was what had caused her being so upset, but from the way she said it... Did that mean that Lucy wanted to have sex with him _without a condom_? Natsu stilled at the idea of feeling Lucy bare against him, and his cock gave a slight twitch as he felt a small flame of desire ignite again. The movement made both of them hiss however, as Lucy and Natsu were still overly sensative from their most recent round. Pulling out of her slowly, Natsu ground his teeth while Lucy chuckled with short breath, breathing becoming heavy from the friction.

"Little sensitive there, Natsu?" Lucy asked teasingly, but Natsu ignored her question and focused on their previous conversation. He needed to know for sure.

"Luce, do you mean that you want to have sex without a condom next time?" he asked seriously, nestling his body between her's and the back of the couch. Using his one hand that remained under her back, Natsu rolled Lucy partially so they were both on their sides facing one another. Lucy looked down at her fidgeting hands between their bodies and gave a short nod.

"But what if you, ya know, get pregnant?" Natsu pressed, stilling her hands with one of his own and drawing her chocolate brown eyes to his onyx ones.

"I know, I know, and no, I don't want children. Not yet at least," Lucy replied quickly, and Natsu felt his heart stutter at the thought of mini Natsus and Lucys running around, but pushed that thought to the back of his mind. That was a conversation for another day. Natsu remained quiet again, silently urging her to continue. When Lucy didn't say anything for a few moments, Natsu released her hands and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"How long have you been thinkin' about this?" he asked softly. Lucy bit at her lip again before replying.

"A while now, a few weeks, or maybe a month I think?" she mumbled, and Natsu's mind was thrown into overdrive. Of course he'd wanted to do that with her again. Natsu had recognized his scent on her for days after, and his private possessiveness had been soothed by that fact. But from what he had gathered from Lucy's reaction he had thought that it would be a while before they ever did it again, and he hadn't wanted to push her into anything she didn't want. Natsu was drawn back to the present as he felt Lucy pull away slightly, and his body pulled her closer without actually thinking about it. A small smile fell on Lucy's face as his arm tightened around her, and she rested a hand on his cheek as well.

"I just have to go to the bathroom Natsu, it's ok. We can talk about this more later, 'kay?"

Natsu gave a small nod before forcing himself to release Lucy from his hold. He could tell she was uncomfortable having admitted her desire, but Natsu was more bothered by _why_ she was upset about wanting it. Natsu couldn't explain it, but it had made him feel closer to Lucy somehow. He had actually dreamed about it a few times now, not that he thought Lucy would care to know that. Watching her walk away -with much difficulty Natsu was proud to note-, Natsu tried to think of something to say that would ease her mind, but nothing came to him. It was times like these that Natsu wished he had Lucy's ability with words, he hated not being able to comfort her.

Letting out a frustrated groan Natsu pushed himself of the couch. He really needed to clean himself up, and maybe tidy the living room for her. Removing the condom Natsu walked to the kitchen, tying a knot in the top before throwing it in the waste can. Natsu stared out the small window above the sink and watched the sun hover above the line of houses on the other side of the river as he washed his hands. If Natsu had to guess, he'd say that it'd have been two, maybe two and a half hours since they ate. Walking back to the couch, Natsu rubbed at the bite mark on his shoulder, part of him admiring how hard Lucy had bitten him. The other part was grumbling about how all of her fetishes seemed to involve breaking his skin. Not that Natsu could talk, of course, as he heard his name yelled loudly from the bathroom. Lucy must be inspecting her body for all of the marks he left on, and he sniggered as he thought about how hard it would be for her to cover them all.

Bending over to pick up the rest of the condoms, Natsu also retrieved the discarded can of whipped cream, noticing that there was still a quarter of the can left, at least. Dropping them onto the coffee table, Natsu then gathered his clothes. His hand brushed against something hard in one of the pockets of his pants, and Natsu pulled it out quizzically. Looking at the small velvet bag in the palm of his hand, Natsu remembered that Cana had given him a present when he stopped by the guild earlier. She hadn't said what it was, only that he should share it with Lucy, and Cana had tried to give him a drunken wink before pitching off of her seat at the bar and crashing to the ground laughing the whole time. He must have shoved it into his pocket without thinking about it again as he had walked over to Lucy's.

Deciding he might as well look at it now, Natsu turned the bag over his open palm and let a small golden bracelet and a small note fall out. Dropping the velvet bag onto the pile that was his crumpled pants, Natsu flipped open the small folded piece of paper, and his eyes widened as he read it.

 _Contraceptive Bracelet;_

 _Instructions: Place on the female partner's wrist and allow a small portion of magical energy to flow into the inscribed circle for activation. No further magic is required. Product will only last one year after activated before the spell wears off._

Eyes flicking back between the small innocent looking band and the note, Natsu read it several times, just to make sure. Fuck, he'd have to buy Cana at least a few barrels of booze to thank her for this. Falling onto the couch Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from the miraculous thing in his grasp. It was a pale gold colour, and seemed thin enough that charms could easily fit on it. Turning it over Natsu unclasped it, and saw a small magic circle carved into the underside of the metal. Running a thumb along the small design Natsu's mind wandered off into future plans. He could buy a small star locket, and maybe a key too, then Lucy could wear it all the time without suspicions. And if she wore this, then that meant that Natsu wouldn't have to...

God dammit he'd have to buy Cana alcohol for a whole week.

Natsu looked up as he heard light footsteps along the wooden floor, and saw that Lucy was wearing one of the shirts that he had left here. And nothing else. Granted his shirt fell to just above mid thigh on her, but the slight tease at what lay under only seemed to increase how hot he found it. He always loved it when she wore his clothes, and Lucy knew this, often using it to her advantage. Momentarily distracted from the objects in his hand as he watched Lucy's bare legs as she walked towards him, catching a glimpse of the bite he had left on her inner thigh if she took a long enough step, Natsu's attention was brought back to the present when Lucy cleared her throat.

"What do you have there?" she asked curiously, leaning forward slightly to get a better look at the braclet. She jumped back as Natsu shoved his hands towards her face, a happy sound resonating in his throat. Lucy raised her eyebrows at his excitement and a small smile played across her face as she picked up the instructional note. Her smile fell slowly however and her eyes widened as she read the slip of paper, and Natsu couldn't help but laugh at her expression as she lifted her eyes to his and gaped at him.

Natsu swept her into his arms and spun her around a few times, laughter bubbling from his throat and mixing with Lucy's higher pitched giggles as she too broke into laughter. Natsu always thought her laughter reminded him of tinkling bells, it was so light and airy, and seemed to fill the room despite being so quiet.

"Where did you get this?" Lucy questioned as she finally found her voice after Natsu put her on the ground, still loosely holding her in his arms.

"Cana got it for me for my birthday!" Natsu yelled happily, his smile growing as he picked up Lucy and spun her once more. Lucy's hand that was free of the note tangled in his hair as he placed her feet on the ground once more. "Luce, you know what this means..." Natsu said softly, leaning his forehead closer and resting it against hers. He brought his hand holding the golden bracelet between them and both stared at the tiny gold band. Lucy slowly brought her hand which held her precious Fairy Tail mark on it to beside Natsu's, and Natsu placed it around her wrist gently, thumb brushing the back of her hand once it was clasped.

Natsu looked up to see Lucy's eyes slightly glazed over as she worried at her lower lip, gaze still in the direction of their touching hands. Natsu lowered his hand on her back, slipping it under his shirt and pinched the warm skin of her ass. Lucy let out a loud yelp and jumped towards his body, eyes shooting up to his and narrowing accusingly. Natsu rubbed over where he pinched her, soothing the slightly bruised skin and bumped his nose against hers before speaking.

"I know that look Luce, you're thinkin' too much again," Natsu scolded gently, smiling as Lucy pouted up at him.

"I'll have you know I don't think too much, thank you very much, but I _was_ thinking about how expensive these are. I saw one in the store once, and it was about 5,000 jewel I think. That was a cheap one too," Lucy had lost her pout as she spoke, replaced by a thoughtful expression. Natsu's own smile fell and he held Lucy's gaze as he spoke flatly.

"I'm not buying Cana more than a week's worth of alcohol,".

Lucy burst into loud laughter and pressed her closed lips against Natsu's, who still looked at her with a serious expression. "I'm serious Luce, I can't afford it. The next week will set me back at least a year in my savings," Natsu continued, causing Lucy to have to lean against his -still bare- chest as hysterical giggles shook her body. Speaking once she had finally recovered to a light chuckle, her hand playing with the hairs at the back of his neck

"Of course not Natsu, I was just wondering where she got the money for it from. Although, it would make sense that she has a fair amount of money hidden somewhere, considering how much she spends on alcohol," Lucy mused, bringing her hand up to the space beside Natsu's neck as she spoke, the gold band catching the last rays of the setting sun. Natsu reached his hand up and caught her hand again, pulling it between their close bodies. He slipped a finger between the band and her thin wrist and looked at Lucy with wide eyes.

"Can I activate it, Luce? I want my magic to be the thing that protects you, in every way," Natsu said softly, tenderness in his voice and gaze. Lucy blushed slightly and gave him a large smile.

"I'd like that too, Natsu," she whispered into the space between them. Natsu closed his eyes and channeled a small amount of his magic into the tip of his finger, which laid against the magic circle. He felt it warm beneath his touch, stopping when he felt the circle start to reject his magic, having reached it's capacity. Natsu pulled Lucy closer so their bodies were pressed flush against one another as Lucy continued to play with his hair, both hands now tangled in it.

"So does that mean we can go have sex now?" Natsu asked brightly, face breaking into a large fang-toothed grin and eyes growing large as he looked hopefully at Lucy. Her eyebrows raised at him and a wry smile pulled at her face as she felt Natsu's length poke at her stomach, and shook her head in disbelief.

"We just had sex, 'several times' as you said before," Lucy replied. " Besides, I thought you'd be dead on your feet after finishing three times. You usually pass out after," she teased, wrapping her arms more securely around Natsu's neck and pulling him closer to her.

"Luce, I would wake up from the dead to have sex with you. Not that I'd ever die and just leave ya like that, or that I wouldn't wake up just to _be_ with you, but the point is that I really like having sex with you. A lot. I mean that I like it a lot, but not that I _don't_ want to have a lot of sex with you, cus I totally do, but that's not what I'm tryin' to sa-" Natsu continued to ramble until Lucy silenced him with a soft kiss. Natsu's eyes fell shut as he tried to deepen the kiss, chasing Lucy as she pulled away slightly. A frown pulling at his lips as he felt hers turn up in a small smile, and he opened his eyes to see that hers were still closed. Letting out a small groan of annoyance Natsu choose to instead kiss her neck, running his open mouth along the top of her pulse point, teeth nipping at her slightly. A small sigh breathed past Lucy's lips as she tilted her head back, giving Natsu better access to her sweet strawberry scented skin. "So is that a yes?" Natsu mumbled against her skin as his hands groped at her back, one fully under the shirt while the other cupped a supple cheek and squeezed gently.

"What do you think, dummy?" Lucy replied breathlessly, pulling on his hair slightly. Natsu grinned against her warm skin before pulling away suddenly. He heard Lucy gasp as his sudden move caused her to lose balance, but his focus was on the can of whipped cream that lay on the table behind them.

"Natsu, wha-," Lucy started to question him, but ended in a high squeal as Natsu bent and picked her up over his shoulder so that her firm -and very grabbable- ass was beside his head, becoming visible as his shirt bunched along the base of her spine. He felt Lucy's hands press against his lower back as she hoisted herself up, legs bending to gain some balance. "Natsu!" she yelled indignantly, Natsu chuckling in response as he jogged the short distance to her bedroom.

"I think that's a yes. And you don't hafta scream my name quite yet Luce, wouldn't wanna wear out your voice," Natsu said cockily, closing her bedroom door with his foot as he passed under the door frame. Dropping her onto her bed, Natsu watched as she bounced slightly and propped herself onto her elbows to glare at him. Her glare was ineffective however as her hair was ruffled and sticking in a few odd directions, and his shirt was falling off of one of her shoulders. Lucy's head turned and followed the can of whipped cream as he threw it on the bed beside her, giving Natsu the perfect opportunity to pounce on her.

Another high squeal was muffled by Natsu's hair as he shoved his hands under the rumpled cloth covering her body and started to suck on Lucy's neck once more. Moving his legs to separate Lucy's thighs Natsu felt his hair be ruffled by Lucy's sighs as he massaged her breasts, moving his naked hips against hers in time with Lucy's nails dragging down his back. Heat flared from his cock as he rubbed along her swollen lips, shaft becoming wet from her juices. Moaning her name Natsu allowed Lucy to pull his head up so that their lips could meet again, much more frenzied than before. Teeth hit as they carelessly moved their mouths with one another, Natsu feeling fire run under his skin from the heat of Lucy's mouth moving with his.

Finally removing his shirt from her body Natsu flung it somewhere to his left, not caring where it landed. Instead he felt his brain stop as he stared down at Lucy beneath him. Her skin was flushed and his marks fell along her body like constellations, reds and other colours made more apparent by her pale skin. Her breasts rose and fell as she breathed heavily, golden hair splayed around her head as she stared back up at Natsu. Her eyes were what captivated Natsu the most, the deep chocolatey colour seemingly entrapping him in their depths. Love swam in them, dominating the lust that Natsu also saw in her gaze. Lucy's gentle call of his name broke his stupor and he smiled down at her, a large smile beaming up at him in response.

Lucy raised herself up to Natsu, and the two shared a much more gentle kiss. Natsu opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Lucy shift and pull away. His cock gave a painful twitch as he saw her new pose, and Natsu had to stifle a moan as his gaze traveled over Lucy's body. She had flipped over to her stomach and pushed her hips into the air, bending her knees. Her arms were hugging a pile of blankets and her face was half buried into her comforter, one eye peeking over her shoulder to look back at him. Lust filled her voice, and it rang through Natsu's head as if she yelled it, rather than the gentle whisper that it truly was.

"I want to feel you in me the deepest you can be, Natsu,".

Natsu remained silent as he brought his hand to the back of her right thigh, caressing the soft skin as he pushed his hand down and brought it back up, giving her ass a rough squeeze and pulling a low moan from Lucy as he continued his explorations. His shaft ran along her slit once more as he leaned forward, his hand pushing down on Lucy's back slightly, causing her hips to go higher in the air. His other hand reached for the can of whipped cream, which had rolled closer due to the dent they made in the mattress.

Soft moans and whines were swallowed by the fabric under Lucy's face as Natsu gently massaged his thumb along her spine until he reached the base of her neck. Gathering her silky hair in his hand he moved it away from her shoulder, exposing the creamy skin. Natsu covered her body with his, his chest pressed firmly against her back as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck. Taking in a deep breath of her scent Natsu then moved his mouth against the skin under his nose. Pulling back Natsu sprayed a trail of whipped cream along her back, staring from the patch of glistening skin under Lucy's exposed ear. Moving wet kisses along her spine and back, Natsu left small bruises and lovebites littering the creamy colour as he licked the sweet taste from her skin. He had decorated her front after all, it'd be rude not to pay the same attention to her back. The saltiness of Lucy's skin combined nicely with the cream and Natsu found himself wondering if salted strawberries with cream were a thing. They should really make them be a thing, Natsu would pay exuberant amounts of money to always be able to taste this combination. Then again, he never wanted anyone else to know how good his Lucy's skin tasted. No, this was only for him.

Natsu's teeth sank into the hot skin on the top of Lucy's left ass cheek. Lucy screamed into her bundle of fabric, and Natsu sucked and lapped at the puncture roughly. This was sure to bruise, Natsu had specifically chosen there as it was a place that only the two of them would ever see. The _mark_ was only for the two of them. Lucy's loud cry had turned into small whimpers as Natsu continued to torture her skin with his mouth. Her musky scent was so close to his nose that Natsu felt himself starting to become intoxicated by it. Bringing his hand up once more Natsu ran the pad of his thumb along her wetness, spreading soft lips and pushing her clit roughly whenever his wandering hand came near. A small sob caught his attention and he lifted his head to look at Lucy.

"Natsu, p-please. I need you so much it _hurts_ ," Lucy moaned into her makeshift pillow, and Natsu couldn't help but agree. He craved being inside of her so badly even a light breeze against his hard cock made Natsu hiss in pain. Pulling back, Natsu gripped his throbbing length and brought his head up to her entrance. Spreading her on his tip with slow strokes, Natsu finally pressed his head against her and felt himself go in slightly. Heat blazed over Natsu and lust consumed his thoughts causing his hips to buck harshly, fully seating himself inside her in one fluid motion. Natsu choked on his breath, a groan stuttering out. Natsu had to stay still as he felt Lucy's muscle squeeze and pull at him, her heat making him feel like he was melting. The sensations were too overwhelming, and Natsu feared that he would release soon if he wasn't careful. They had been so focused at the guild last time that Natsu hadn't really had time to appreciate feeling Lucy with nothing inbetween them. Natsu grabbed her hip sharply as he felt her rock back against him, a high whine sounding in his throat as he tried to calm himself down. Fuck, it was like Lucy was _trying_ to kill him.

"Natsuuuu, just fuck me already, _please_ ," Lucy begged, and Natsu felt all conscious thought evaporate at her plea. Oh, he'd fuck her alright. Natsu pulled back his hips, and spoke as his tip almost exited her warmth.

"Ready?" He asked, surprised slightly at how gravelly his voice sounded. He didn't wait for a response however as he snapped his hips against her, burying his cock within her once more. Repeating the motion with deep and hard thrusts, Natsu felt himself start to lose control as Lucy wailed and moaned his name over and over, her chant pushing Natsu closer to his edge. He wasn't done yet though, he needed more of this, had to make it last as long as he could.

Reaching one hand down, Natsu grabbed at her blonde hair and tangled his rough fingers in it. Giving a tug, Natsu led Lucy's head and body up to his as he continued to move inside her. "You're so fuckin' tight, Luce, it's amazing," he growled against her neck, causing Lucy to moan loudly.

Turning her head, Natsu tilted her back and swallowed her wanton cries with his mouth. As his tongue dominated hers, Natsu swore he'd never question why Lucy went to yoga again. Fuck, he might even go with her a few times if it meant that they could get into poses like this.

Moving the hand that held Lucy's hip to hold her stomach, Natsu marvelled as he felt her muscles move beneath his fingertips. He felt Lucy raise her arms to grab at his hair, yanking and pulling at it as she came closer to her finish. Her hips bucked wildly and then Natsu felt her convulse around him, nails digging painfully into his scalp. As her inner muscles pulled at him Natsu couldn't take it anymore, and with rough, stuttering pumps came inside her.

Both mages fell forward as exhaustion washed over them, Lucy even too tired to complain about Natsu's weight on her. Natsu rolled to the side, Lucy slowly curling into the side of his chest as they laid there, heavy breaths filling the room with more heat. Natsu felt his eyes growing heavy and with a groan pushed himself into a seated position. A small noise of complaint sounded from Lucy, Natsu turning his head to smile down at her, her own head buried into the rumpled blankets. A small hand reached out and laid on his stomach, trying to push him back down to the bed.

"I've gotta go clean myself up, Luce," Natsu explained gently, moving her hand away and rubbing his thumb along her wrist. Another -slightly more angry- sound came from Lucy, who turned onto her other side, showing her back to Natsu. He rolled his eyes at her childishness before slowly making his way to her bathroom. After cleaning himself with a tissue and relieving himself, Natsu couldn't help but groan in tiredness as he made his back to her bedroom, where Natsu knew a sleepy Lucy was waiting for him before she drifted off into her dream world. The sight that greeted him however was much more provocative than he expected as he stopped in the doorway.

Lucy still laid on her side, legs pulled in slightly and her top leg higher, revealing her fully to Natsu. Natsu ignored the marks and jewel like bruises that covered her body, focusing instead on her wet lips, swollen and pink from his abuse. The longer Natsu looked, the more he could make out the trails of glistening liquid that were spread along her core and upper thighs. There was one trail that stood out however, as it was more white rather than translucent, and Natsu realized with a start what it was. _His_ Lucy was lying there, covered in _his_ marks, with _his_ cum dripping from her. He heard a slight creak, and looked to his left to see that his grip on her doorway had started to splinter the wood. Ah shit, he had just replaced the one he broke last week too. A soft call from the bed turned his attention back to Lucy, who still wasn't looking at him.

"Little possessive, are we?" Lucy teased sleepily, Natsu freezing at the thought that he had spoken out loud. Clearing his throat Natsu took a few steps into the dark room.

"What makes you say that, weirdo?" Natsu asked lightly.

"Your growl," Lucy replied. Natsu had growled? He didn't remember doing that... "It was the same as when Gray got shoved into my chest by Elfman two months ago. I don't think I've ever seen you punch him that hard before," Lucy chuckled at the end, but Natsu's face had a frown growing on it at the memory.

"Well he shouldn't have put his face there. It was his own fault," Natsu defended, and a pout grew as he heard an exasperated sigh from the bundle of blankets.

"He was _thrown_ Natsu,"

"Well he should've landed somewhere else," Natsu grumbled, finally making his way to the bed. He still couldn't see her face but he could _feel_ her rolling her eyes at him. A soft mumble drifted up to Natsu's ears, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Warm,"

Natsu hummed at her trying to get a further explanation, but Lucy seemed to be talking to herself as she continued.

"'s warm inside. Natsu's warm..." Lucy sighed softly, and Natsu leaned forward to hear her better. "Full of Natsu," Lucy mumbled again, and Natsu felt his cheeks blaze as she shifted, oblivious to his listening. If she was awake enough to actually understand what she said Natsu knew she'd either be the colour of a tomato or he'd end up getting a Lucy Kick to the gut. Or both. Probably both.

Natsu bent down and scooped up Lucy - including her blanket pillow- so that he was holding her bridal style. Lucy let out a loud noise of complaint at being moved but made no motion to push away from him, instead tucking her head into his shoulder.

"Natsuuu," Lucy moaned grumpily and Natsu snorted at how someone who he knew was so strong and brave managed to sound so sad and tiny. Truly, she was an enigma to him on the best of days.

"I wanna watch a movie Luce!" Natsu exclaimed happily, a bounce in his steps as he walked towards the couch. Lucy grumbled again, something about her dating a 'walking caffeine pill' and how she swore that drugs were bad for her. Natsu chose to ignore her mutterings, happy about getting a second wind, and basically glowing at the idea that Lucy liked being filled by him. His pace slowed as he neared the couch and his eyes fully took in the damage. Claw marks seemed to dig into the beige colour cushioned, revealing stuffing, and the arm was only slightly better, though the tears were more ragged. Natsu could tell from where he stood that the couch foot under the ripped arm had more wear on it as well, but it was only noticeable if one looked too long. The most noticeable change for Natsu was the scent however. The smell of Lucy's orgasm and of his own excitement seemed to be worn into the couch, and Natsu felt a slight smirk pull at his lips. This couch would always remind him that Lucy was his, as he was her's. And it would subconsciously remind any other person who sat on it of that fact as well. Leaning down, Natsu started to flip the long cushion over, having shifted Lucy over to one arm.

"Don't bother, Natsu, the couch is ruined," Lucy groaned against his shoulder, causing the pink haired mage to pause.

"It ain't ruined!" he said indignantly, "I think it's better like this,"

"It's going in the trash," Lucy replied tiredly, already having her mind set. Natsu, however had other ideas. Flipping over the cushion Natsu plopped down onto the couch and pulled Lucy onto his lap, gathering her close to his chest.

"I'mma keep it," Natsu announced proudly. He felt a soft chuckle tickle his neck, and listened to Lucy breath out a reply before she fell asleep.

"Uh huh,"

Natsu moved the sleeping Lucy around in his arms, so that the blanket she had carried with her covered them both, before turning on the TV lacrima, leaving it on some program about wildlife in southern Fiore. Smiling down at Lucy, Natsu buried his face into her blonde hair on top of her head, before he too fell asleep, soothed by the sound of her steady heartbeat.

Natsu walked into the guild hall, eyes raking through the crowd until he found the head of blonde he had been searching for. Making his way along the bar, Natsu avoided the eyes of a certain drunk brunette. It had been 3 days and he was already out 5,000 jewel due to Cana's excessive drinking. And Natsu knew that she was holding back on his behalf, too. He heard a light cough and he raised his eyes to look at her, cringing a little as he saw her wink at him before turning back to the bar and continuing her conversation with Mira Jane, who also had a gleam in her eyes as she watched Natsu head towards his destination. A small shiver travelled down his spine as he felt their eyes on him. Fuck, those girls could be scary. He grinned however, fear forgotten, as he finally sat down next to Lucy, throwing an arm around her waist.

"Reading," was the only response he got from her, but she did shift closer as her eyes scanned the lines in the book in her hands. Natsu rolled his eyes, and snagged a fry from the barely touched plate in front of her. Natsu turned his attention to Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charla who were also sitting at Lucy's booth. Gray and Wendy were in a conversation already, Gray asking Wendy about different types of healing techniques, and Natsu smiled at how enthusiastic the smaller dragon slayer's replies were. He also watched as Happy tried to give Charla another fish as a present, and gave a thumbs up to his little buddy as Charla begrudgingly took the fish wrapped in a red ribbon.

The strong scent of strawberries floated into Natsu's nose, the softer scent of cream following shortly. A fanged smile broke across Natsu's face as he buried his face into Lucy's hair trapped against her neck.

"Whatcha readin' there Luce?" Natsu purred, nipping at her ear slightly, making sure that the others were paying them no mind. "You got one of your dirty books again? Such a naughty thing to read in public," Natsu continued his voice dropping to a soft growl.

Lucy pulled away slightly and look at him with flaming cheeks and large eyes. "No! I'm reading about ancient Fiorian languages. Why would you even think I was, was reading _that_!" Her low voice dropped into and even quieter hiss "Wendy's here for goodness sakes!". Natsu blinked at her in confusion. He had _smelt_ her. He knew that scent!

The clang of armour caught his attention and he looked up to see Erza walking towards them, a slice of her strawberry shortcake on a plate in her hand. Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief and he let out a low string of curses as the scent grew stronger with every step Erza took towards them. He felt a painful twitch come from his pants as Erza sat down, and Lucy motioned at his semi-bulge with her eyes, smirking at him as what he was sure were evil thoughts played across her mind.

Natsu scowled at her and put his head on the table, trying to block out the sweet scent and even more delicious memories it brought back. Stupid Erza with her stupid cake. Natsu felt Lucy run a hand through his hair as she chuckled and went back to reading, and Natsu tried to focus on the innocent and _completely_ non-sexual movement of her hand in his hair. He heard Erza speak to Lucy as he groaned in frustration and buried his head deeper into his arms, having failed at trying to keep Lucy's soft touches innocent. It really wasn't fair.

"Is Natsu okay?" He heard Erza ask solemnly, not having taken a bite of her piece of cake.

"He's just having some, ah, _issues,_ " he heard Lucy reply, not missing the slightly smug tone that only he could detect as she finished speaking. Letting out a low growl Natsu glared up at her from the corner of his left eye, only to receive an eye roll and a pat to the head from Lucy. Choosing to instead continue sulking Natsu tried to focus on the scent of his scarf, the smokey scent now tinged with Lucy's sweet strawberries. Strawberries that should be coated in cream, and maybe some salt...

 _God dammit._

Natsu sat up suddenly and pretended to drop some fries on his crotch. He ignored Gray's surely stupid comment as he rearranged himself so his tip was in his waistband, thankful he had decided to wear his full coat today. Having successfully dealt with his minor - though Natsu would be sure to point out _not small_ \- issue, he stood and walked briskly out of the guild, hearing Lucy make excuses for him as she gathered her things and followed him quickly.

Natsu was still glowering at the ground in front of him as he walked along the cobbled pathway, not really paying attention to where he was going. He felt an arm loop through his as Lucy fell in step with him, Natsu slowing his pace minutely so that she could keep up.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" Lucy questioned lightly, a small smile tugging at her full lips as her eyes focused in front of them, pointedly not looking at Natsu.

"Stupid scents and Erza and Gray's a prick," Natsu grumbled before stopping sharpy and looking at Lucy's face. "You've ruined cake for me! That's not even fair! Everytime I smell Erza's stupid strawberry cake all I'm going to be able to think about is runnin' my tongue along your body!" Natsu half yelled in exasperation, throwing one hand into the air, not wanting to disturb Lucy's grip of his other arm. Lucy's face turned a brilliant red and she swatted at his chest as she shushed him, her bracelet tinkling as her little key charm dangled on it.

"There's no need to yell," she scolded, though she stepped forward and looked around before reaching her hand between their bodies. Natsu shuddered and felt his eyelids drop partially as Lucy palmed his erection, pushing against him as his hips moved toward her hand automatically. "I guess I'll have to help you with your _issue_ , though we really do need to break this habit before it gets too bad," Lucy said softly, her tone taking on a purr as she looked up at Natsu, her eyes already turning hazy with lust. Natsu grabbed her hand that was still holding onto his arm and started to walk quickly in the direction of her cozy apartment - which still housed his beloved couch- that was only two blocks away. He heard Lucy laugh quietly behind him, but Natsu was already focusing on how much he couldn't wait to taste strawberries and salt again. But no cream this time, maybe chocolate. Yes, chocolate would definitely work. A wolfish grin spread on Natsu's face as he remembered the chocolate bars he had stashed in Lucy's cupboard.

This was going to be the best birthday week ever.


End file.
